Of Four Elements
by NiGHTChild68
Summary: XSATLA. A new Shen Gong Wu accidently sends the Xiaolin dragons to a world ravaged by war. New Friends, new enemies, and only one who can save it...
1. Chapter 1

**Of four elements-** After a not so successful attempt to get a Shen Gong Wu the dragons, and Spicer find themselves stuck in a world ravaged by war. With Fire hated by Water, Earth and Air, and a delicate balance threatening to be broken, will the Avatar be able to save the world? And will the dragons be able to get home?

_Timeline_: After season three of Xiaolin Showdown and sometime after 'Bitter Work' in Avatar: the Last Airbender.

NOTE: If their is any OOC, grammar problems or spelling errors let me know. Thanks :)

Chapter One: Jack slips up…

The Northern Xiaolin Temple was unusually quiet for several days. This was because after Raimundo was promoted to Shoku warrior, things fell quiet. No Shen Gong Wu had activated for several days, not that the young monks were complaining of course. They all thought they could use some time off from training and fighting evil, but Master Fung still insisted that they keep up their training in case Chase Young or Jack Spicer decide to launch a surprise.

"Psh, the day Spicer surprises us with an attack is the day Omi begins using slang properly." Was what Raimundo had said. The Xiaolin dragon of Wind never really cared about training, but knew that their teacher was right. So they continued practicing with their Xiaolin elements. This day though, where our story begins, the four were just resting in the gardens lazily. Clay was carving a horse out of wood and Kimiko was chatting on her cell phone with her friend Kieko.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty slow week." Kimiko could be heard saying, "I don't know if I can come into Tokyo though, something might happen. Really? Are you serious? They got together?"

Raimundo was resting on his stomach lying on the ground trying to drown out Omi's constant chattering of wanting to have a sparring match. Finally the dragon of water gave up and left his friend alone. Omi didn't really understand how someone could simply spend hours sitting around in the sun and not be bored out of their mind. Instead Omi walked over to the fountain and leaned against it.

"Why the long face kiddo?" Omi looked at Dojo. The gecko sized dragon slithered over like a snake. Omi sighed, "These past days have been most unamusing."

"Yeah, tell me about it, even the old guys look more boring than ever."

Omi smiled; his good, longtime friend always seemed to know how to cheer him up. The bald monks smile disappeared when Dojo's started twitching weirdly. "Dojo is something wrong?"

"Whoa!" The green dragon exclaimed trying to pull himself together, "I just sensed a new Shen Gong Wu."

"Well alright." Clay put down his wooden horse, hearing the news.

"I'll call you later Kieko. Remember, tell me everything." She turned off her cell phone and looked down at Raimundo, who had yet to move. "Rai, aren't you coming?"

No answer.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep again." Kimiko shook her head and walked over to the wind dragon and began shaking him, hard. The Brazilian stirred slightly, "Get up, vacations over."

"Five more minutes." Raimundo muttered rolling over. Kimiko just kicked him in the back. "Ow. Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Come on Rai!"

**- **

It only took five minutes for the monks to get ready and Dojo quickly began flying them to their destination. Raimundo stifled another yawn as they were flying. "Hey Kimiko, what's the Shen Gong Wu?"

Kimiko took the Shen Gong Wu scroll out of the yellow backpack she was wearing and opened it. "Let's see… Ah, here it is. It's called the warp whip and…" Kimiko paused for a second, "That's strange; the scroll doesn't say anything about this Shen Gong Wu."

"What?" Let me see." Omi grabbed the scroll from Kimiko, "Perhaps you are not looking in the right places." Omi looked at it with a concentrated look before coming to a conclusion, "Kimiko is right, there is nothing on it." The animation on the scroll showed a person with a short whip. The person cracked the whip and a hole appeared. The person entered the hole and it closed.

"Looks like it makes some sorta warp hole." Clay said. "Where do you it leads."

"In any case we'd better find it before Jack Spicer does." Raimundo said. They were flying over a city with lots of lights and neon signs, reasonable since it was dark. Maybe it was Las Vegas. "Afterwards we can try sneaking into a casino and do some gambling." He joked.

Kimiko and Clay groaned at Raimundo's bad joke while Omi pondered the meaning of the word casino. Dojo began shaking uncontrollably like he always did when they were close to an active Shen Gong Wu.

"Hang on guys, my senses- and this rash that's starting to itch- are telling me we're getting close." They flew towards one of the taller buildings. Kimiko took out a pair of binoculars to look around.

"There it is!" She shouted pointing. Unfortunatley she didn't just tell the dragons. Jack Spicer's jet flew just next to him, he had the roof down so he could shout "Thanks for the tip Kimiko!" As he flew by. Several of his Jack-bots surrounded the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Just what we need, Jack's bucket of bolts!" Raimundo grumbled as he pulled out his Shen Gong Wu, "Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo swung the sword sending out a powerful gust of wind the cut clean through the robots.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko threw waves of fire at the some more robots, some blew up when they made contact with the intense flames, but most caught fire and crashed into other, before exploding. "This is too easy." Kimiko said with a satisfied smile, "You'd think Jack would have come up with a better plan." Dojo flew on ahead trying to catch up with Jack Spicer, but his jet was too fast and he got to the Shen Gong Wu first.

"Yes, I did it I finally got a Shen Gong Wu!" Jack was very excited, "And I did without Wuya, in your face you old hag!"

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo stared at Jack like he had just grown a second head. "I think Jack has lost his mongols." Omi said as they got off Dojo, who shrunk to normal size.

"Marbles Omi." Raimundo muttered under his breath.

Kimiko decided that they should get serious again, "Come on guys, let's stop Spicer before he gets away." She said. The boys nodded and they all charged at Spicer. In a panic Jack used the Warp whip on himself opening a strange portal sucking him and the dragons into it. The gate closed leaving only Dojo their.

"Oh, great how do I explain this to master Fung?" The dragon said.

_**xx**_

They weren't sure how long they were stuck in the portal the warp whip created, but all five teenagers were soon dropped onto the ground of. The dragons groaned as they stood up. "Ooh, good thing I missed breakfast this morning." Raimundo muttered clutching his stomach. Kimiko rubbed her head then looked around, the entire place was different. They were on a building less then a minute ago, now they were in a woodland area. The ground was dirt and their were trees lining the sides of said rode.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked. A thought seemed to enter her mind as she turned to glare at Jack. She ran up to him and grabbed him, the boy squealed in fright, "What'd you do? Where'd you take us?"

"I-I" Jack sputtered frightened. "I don't know." He managed to say. That didn't satisfy Kimiko's anger, so Clay and Omi had to push them away from one another.

"Easy their Kimiko." Clay said grabbing the girl's shoulders, "Beatn' up Jack, isn't going to get us out of here, wherever here is."

"Yeah, well it'll make me feel better." Kimiko said angrily, but didn't try to lunge for the evil boy genius.

"Clay is most right." Omi said, "We must put our heads together and figure out where we are, and how we get back home."

"Can't we just use the Wu?" Raimundo questioned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Omi however didn't think so.

"We don't know the true power of this Wu." Omi said, "We could do something terrible by mistake." The bald monk was trying to think of what to do, "Jack, give me the Warp Whip."

"No way cue-ball." Jack said pulling the thing close to him. "This is my Shen Gong Wu, and you can't have it!"

"But-"

"Forget it; you have a better chance of a giant monster coming up behind me then me giving you this." He then saw the looks on the dragons faces, "What?"

Raimundo pointed behind Jack and the white skinned boy turned around slowly when he heard a growl. A giant white creature with six legs was standing behind him. Spicer whimpered in fear and the monster tried to lick him with its tongue, which made Jack scream in fear and run as fast as he could into the woods.

The thing then looked at the Xiaolin dragons, who had gotten ready to fight it. Omi was just gonna give the command when…

"Appa! There you are buddy!" A kid popped ran up behind it with three more people (teenagers like them, one older boy and two girls) behind him. "Why'd you go off running like that?" The kid then looked at the Xiaolin dragons, who looked very confused, but relaxed figuring they wouldn't have to fight after all. "Oh hi there, sorry if Appa scared you, he normally doesn't run off like that."

The monks still stared at the kid. He wore strange clothes, mostly light arrange with red on his shoulders, and a red belt, but the weirdest thing about him was that he had a blue arrow on his head.

"I think we just entered a parallel universe." Raimundo muttered shaking his head.

_End First Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

Here's the next chapter. Personally I don't like it, but you all can decide for yourself how you feel.

Chapter Two: The New World

"_I think we just entered a parallel universe." Raimundo muttered shaking his head._

The young monk seemed to have noticed, Kimiko, Clay and Omi's confused looks as Raimundo shook his head. "Um, is there something on my face?" He asked pointedly. Kimiko seemed to snap back to reality at the question.

"What? No," She said giggling sheepishly, "It's just, um…"

"We didn't think anyone would be on this road but us." Clay said.

"Where are you guys from?" An older boy asked. He had tanned skin, and a partially shaven head. He looked to be the oldest of the group, but not nearly as tall as Clay. Omi had immediately answered his question.

"The Xiaolin Temple." The water monk said. The group of four looked at the small kid oddly. Raimundo knew that was a bad answer, they didn't even know whether there was a Xiaolin temple in this place, wherever they were. Being the leader, he decided it was best if he did the talking and hope he could cover up Omi's illogical answer.

"Uh, excuse my friend here. He's a little…weak up here." Raimundo pointed to his head, ignoring the glare he was getting from Omi. The oldest boy raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "We're from pretty far away and can't really go back." He saw the boys face soften slightly. One of the girls, she looked a lot like the boy and was wearing a blue dress of the same color with braided brown hair, walked up to them.

"Are you refugees?" She asked. Raimundo nodded knowing what the word meant. "I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"I-It's alright." The Shoku warrior said rather surprised by the sadness in the girls voice. Something was up. "Really."

"Well if your refugees, then that means your town's been taken over by the Fire Nation." The eldest boy said again. The arrow-head kid broke into a smile.

"Hey, why don't you guys camp out with us," He said, "It's gonna get dark soon and we're trying to find a campsite anyway."

"Is that alright?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course." He said smiling, "I'm Aang, and that's Sokka," the eldest boy, "Katara," the girl who looked like Sokka, "And Toph." Toph was wearing a lot of green and white, with black hair and bangs covering her eyes. She also had no shoes on; walking around barefoot.

"Name's Raimundo, call me Rai, that's Kimiko and Clay and he's Omi." The leader said pointing out each person.

"Er, what exactly is that thing?" Clay asked referring to the giant white creature.

"Oh this is Appa," Aang said as a white lemur jumped on his shoulders, "He's my flying Bison, and this cute little guy is Momo."

"You named him 'peach'?" Kimiko asked.

"Yup." Was Aangs answer.

After the introductions the two groups became one and they began walking. The Xiaolin group fell back a little bit to talk.

"Raimundo, why did you imply I have head problems?" Omi asked.

"Because I don't think there's such thing as a Xiaolin temple here." He answered simply. "It's best we don't bring up to many things, or they'll get more suspicious."

"I'm with Rai." Kimiko said, "We need to find out more about this place without drawing to much attention."

"Yes that is correct, but I have a question?" Omi said, "What's a refugee?"

"It's someone who's trying to escape danger, or persecution. They think our home was taken over by someplace called the Fire Nation."

"What's that have to do with anything Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"It means, Raimundo, that wherever we are is in the middle of a war of some kind. And judging by how sad Katara was I'd say that it's been going on for awhile." Kimiko explained.

"This is most unfortunate." Omi said sadly. The four walked slower until they stopped. "What are we going to do? Jack Spicer has the Warp Whip so we cannot return to where we belong."

"We'll just have to go along with this place." Raimundo answered. "Figure out what's going on, maybe help out a little without giving too much away. One thing's for certain…we can't use the Shen Gong Wu, so we'll have to rely on our martial arts skills." The group nodded.

"Hey what's the hold up?" A voice shouted. The group jumped slightly and turned to see Toph looking at them, "Are you guys gonna just stand around all day or walk?"

"I think I liked Toph better when she was quiet." Raimundo said.

"What was that?"

The Dragon of Wind froze, did she just hear him?

_**xx**_

Dojo hastily flew back to the Xiaolin Temple. With no kids on his back he found flying unusually uncomfortable. He never thought he'd miss Raimundo's complaining or Clay's weight on his tail. He flew back to the temple and landed in the gardens like he always did. Normally he'd wait a few seconds so the kids could jump off him, but this time he shrunk himself almost instantly. He slithered through the temple, watching the elders walk by, paying him no heed.

How was he going to explain to master Fung that the kids just vanished? Well he had to think of something quickly, because Master Fung was walking right towards him.

"Ah Dojo." The old monk said noticing him. "How was the expedition for the Shen Gong Wu?"

Dojo's head sagged sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

"…Yeah." Dojo answered. Master Fung held out his hand and the small dragon climbed onto it. The elderly man walked into his room sand placed Dojo on the bed.

"Now Dojo, tell me what has happened? Where are the monks?"

Dojo gave out a heavy sigh and began telling him what happened.

_**xx**_

After what felt like hours of walking Aang, Raimundo and the gang finally found their campsite, a small clearing of grass protected by a small wall of rocks. Toph seemed to be observing the campsite by moving her feet slowly on the grass.

"Hey, you guys picked a great camp site, the grass is so soft." She paused for a minute before saying, "Wait, this isn't Appa's fur is it?"

"Relax Toph it's not." Katara said feeling rather relieved that they wouldn't have to sleep on shedding Appa fur. Omi looked confused.

"How does she not know its grass?" Omi asked.

"Toph's blind." Sokka said, "So she feels the vibrations of the earth, or something like that."

"Is she a refugee?" Clay asked. Toph scowled and stomped over to Clay putting her face as close to his as possible (which was hard seeing as she was less than five feet tall). "I'm Aang's earthbending teacher for your information."

Raimundo had no idea what earthbending was, but "No offense or anything, but there's no way a blind girl could teach-" Raimundo never got to finish that sentence as a sharp rock suddenly popped up from underneath him and sent him flying into the nearby stone wall, then he fell towards the ground.

"Anything else you want to say?" Toph asked.

"No, I'm good." Raimundo said as he stood up, his back ached from hitting the wall their. Kimiko giggled at Raimundo's torture. "It's not funny Kim."

"Actually it kinda is." The dragon of fire said, as she helped Katara set up a tent. "Hey Toph, how'd you know Rai was right there anyway? His voice give him away?"

"That and the vibrations he gave off." Toph said with a confident smirk on her face. Omi seemed to register this as he crossed his arms and nodded. Never underestimate your opponent. Katara suddenly stood up, "There that should do it. Sokka where are the sleeping bags?"

"One moment." Sokka said. Aang blew Appa's saddle off the large bison with his airbending. Sokka quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed and took the bags off the saddle. He threw them to Katara and Kimiko.

"Sorry we don't have anymore." Katara was sincere when she said that.

"It's okay, we'll think off something, right guys?"

"Yes." Omi said as Clay simply nodded. Raimundo however wasn't as enthusiastic about sleeping on the dirt ground.

**_xx_**

Dojo had told Master Fung what happened so fast that the elder needed him to repeat what he said one more time before understanding. They both entered Master Fung's private study.

"This is troubling." Master Fung said. "Without the dragons, our world is at risk to great evil."

"No kidding." Dojo said, "Then again we don't even know whether they're still on the planet or not." The look on Master Fung's face made dojo scrap that theory (or hope) out of his mind and try to think of something else. "So where are they?"

"I am not sure," The elder said going through some scrolls, "perhaps there are records that Grandmaster Dashi left behind on this wu?"

"I doubt it, Dashi might have been the one who defeated Wuya, but he was unbelievably lazy, and hated writing too." Dojo thought for a second, "You never know though, he might have recorded something."

Master Fung and Dojo took out a scroll; they had a feeling that they would have a long night.

_**xx**_

The sun was setting fast in the other world, but Jack Spicer wasn't having any luck finding a place to hide. "What is this place?" He shrieked as he ran from a Platypus bear which was chasing him because Spicer tried to eat it's egg. He ducked behind a large patch of bushes, hoping to shake it off his trail. Jack Spicer gave a relieved sigh and took out the Gray colored whip.

"I have got to get out of here, Warp Whip!" Jack used the whip, but his shouting attracted the Platypus bear back to him. Jack let out a scream that woke up just about every animal in the forest. The Platypus bear was going to attack Jack, but then a streak of fire came out and struck the bear in its chest.

Blue fire…

The animal ran off away from Jack as a young woman appeared out of the forest. For some reason the lady scared Jack more than the weird bear.

"Who…are…you?" Jack said cowering.

_End Chapter 2_

Who do you think the girl is Jack encounters? Actually the Blue Fire thing probably gave it away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fire Princess

Chapter Three: The Fire Princess

The Avatar and his friends were sleeping on their sleeping bags or flying bison, except for Toph who was more comfortable on the ground. The Xiaolin Monks were also asleep a little ways away. Toph suddenly woke up hearing a noise coming from the woods. It sounded like a scream, a girly scream at that. Kimiko stirred a little and looked at the blind bandit.

"Something wrong Toph?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You wouldn't have happened to here something, did you Kimiko?" The girl asked.

"No." The dragon of fire answered. "Why?"

"No reason…" Toph trailed off. She was certain that it wasn't the wind, she had very good hearing. Was there someone out in the woods? Toph started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a walk." Toph answered and then sighed, partly out of irritation, when she felt Kimiko stand up and dust herself off.

"I'll go with you." Kimiko said, "Now that I'm awake it's not like I'll fall asleep again any time soon." She said dusting herself off and fixing her hair. Toph made no effort to stop the other girl and they both set out together, plus Toph could talk to Kimiko now about certain things.

After they were away from the campsite Toph spoke up, "You and your friends have weird names." Toph spoke up; Kimiko looked at her slightly confused. "Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, their not common names. The last one's even weirder."

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh a little at Toph's comment to Raimundo's name. "True, but I could say the same thing about your names though."

"Where are you guys from?" Toph asked. Kimiko just realized her error in saying that sentence. Toph had a smile on her face that said 'I'm onto something.'

"Doesn't matter," Kimiko said, "We probably won't be able to go back for awhile." The fire dragon then attempted to change the subject, "So what are you looking- er feeling for anyway?"

"Someone had screamed out here. It sounded like a guy screaming like a girl, but I guess it was just the wind." Toph didn't actually believe that, but it was night out anyway and their friends would probably worry if they found them gone. "Come on let's go back to camp." The blind girl took the lead and Kimiko followed, thinking about what Toph said, a guy who screamed like a girl…

'Yup that's Jack alright.' The Xiaolin warrior thought to herself. It was then that she remembered something important, Jack still had the warp whip, and if they wanted to leave this place they had to find Spicer.

_**xx**_

As for Jack Spicer, let's just say he was enjoying himself.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is so cool!" Currently Jack was overlooking a large vehicle made of metal. "So you really travel in this thing Azula?" He turned to address the girl, who was also the one who saved him from the Platypus bear.

"Yes we do." Azula said in a rather bored expression. Jack Spicer turned to face her, a huge smile on his face.

"That is so awesome." Jack cheered. "Wait we?"

"Yes, myself and my friends Ty Lee and Mai, they're busy right now so that just leaves you…and me." Azula said a wicked smile on her face. Jack was sweating a little, even though this girl saved his life there was something about her that really frightened him. "So Jack…tell me about yourself."

Jack began sweating more, "Uh, let's see uh, well, I'm an evil genius and I build robots as a hobby. Their was one I built called a chameleon-bot which could shape shift into anyone I wanted it to, oh and there's a detecto-bot which can find active Shen Gong Wu, oh and a butler robot that-"

"Jack," Azula stopped him mid sentence "I don't want to learn about your little toys."

"Oh," The evil boy sounded slightly startled, "Well what do you want to know?"

"How about you tell me where you're from." Azula said moving her fingers up and down Jacks jacket feeling the material, "You clothes are very unusually for someone who lives around here."

"Oh, well you see…I'm not." Jack said simply, "You see, while I was fighting the Xiaolin Dragon, I panicked and used this." He held up the Warp Whip, "And next thing I now, I'm here."

"Interesting…" Azula said trailing off. The sudden sound of several rapid footsteps caught her attention and two other girls on giant lizards (Jack froze at the site of the large creatures) came out of the forest. The girls got off and Azula turned her attention away from Jack and towards them. "Well?" She asked.

"Nothing." The shorter girl dressed in a pink circus outfit said. "Looks like your brother and Uncle left the area."

"Really." Azula said, but she sounded very confident, "Well they won't get very far, not with my fuddy-duddy Uncle the way he is." She gave a sigh, "No matter, put the Mongoose Dragons in their stalls we'll move on tonight."

"Well if you nice ladies are leaving, I better be going as well." Jack said finally finding his voice, "So I'll just-"

Azula grabbed his arm as the boy tried to run off, "No, stay. I insist." Jack gulped; he had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen to him.

It only took fifteen minutes, maybe less to get the dragons into their stables and get the machine moving. Jack was by himself in another room, not like he had a choice anyway sense one of the girls, one with black hair called Mai, through him in it and locked it on the outside. There were no windows and only candlelight protected him from pitch black darkness.

Jack rubbed his temples, "Oh, what mess did I get myself into?" He asked himself. A noise outside the room made Jack jump about a foot. The door opened and Azula stepped into the room closing it behind her.

"I hope your enjoying your stay." Azula said turning to face him. Jack didn't say anything at first, but when the silence between them became unbearable Jack spoke up.

"Sooo, you're after someone and your uncle?" Jack asked. Azula nodded.

"My older brother and Uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord by interfering in the conquest of the North Pole and the Northern Water tribe. Plus my brothers a miserable failure, so there's no point in him walking around to disgrace us even more." Azula pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Jack winced slightly at the way Azula described her brother, whoever it was. It reminded him of the way Chase young looked down on him. Only there was a difference between Chase and Azula, Chase was a warrior who lived over a millennia and a half long, Azula had to be no more than fifteen and calling her _older_ brother inferior. Something was very wrong here.

She looked hard at the evil genius. "Jack, I want you to help me."

Jack bit his lip unsure what to say, "Well, I guess I could build a robot to help fight against him, but I'm not much of a fighter or anything really."

"Do you know of someone who could, help me?" Azula said pretending to play innocent. Jack though about it for a moment.

"Well there are a lot of evil people, Wuya (but she no longer has any powers), Hannibal Roy Bean, whose like this evil talking bean, Chase Young," Jack goes into fan boy mode here, "whose this awesome powerful Heylin warrior that can do all sorts of cool things and turn into a large lizard. How cool is that?"

"…You worship the ground he walks on." Azula concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack said "Thing is Chase doesn't help people unless he feels like it, which quite literally happens once in a full moon."

"I have ways to convince people to assist me." Azula said looking over her nails, "Most of them are…rather painful." She looked at Spicer, "Jack; take me to your world and this evil man's lair and you'll be handsomely rewarded."

"Okay…how?"

"You want to rule the world right?" Azula asked. Jack nods, "Well, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be Fire Lord?"

"Fire Lord?" As Jack imagined himself on a throne with his robot minions and the citizens below doing all his work, a happy smiled formed on his face. "Deal!"

"Excellent, we'll leave tomorrow." Azula said walking back to the door, "I'd suggest getting a good nights rest." She closed the door and Jack fell apart.

"How do I get myself into these messes?"

_**xx**_

The next morning came around and the Avatar and his friends were cleaning up the campsite. Meanwhile the Xiaolin Warriors were talking amongst themselves. Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay changed back into there Xiaolin robes since their street clothes made them stand out pretty easily, and they only had one pair anyway. Omi always wore his Xiaolin robe.

"Raimundo," Omi spoke up, "Although I respect you as leader, do you think it is wise hiding our true nature like this?"

"Omi, think about it, if we say we're from a parallel world they'll think we're nut jobs." Raimundo pointed out complete with the finger spinning motion next to his head. "I think it's best if we just lay low and find Jack as fast as we can."

"And how are we supposed to find Jack?" Kimiko asked. "I mean it's not like we know our way around this place or anything."

"Kimiko's right." Clay agreed.

"I know I know," Raimundo said, "Get off my back." He sighed , "Look let's just stick with Aang and the others and, I don't know, wing it or something. Hopefully we can keep a low profile and not become suspicious."

"What if we do come under suspicion Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Now the Brazilian boy was practically yelling. Omi took a nervous step back from his friend. The bald monk carefully picked his words before saying the next sentence.

"It's just…I have this very bad feeling that something is very wrong with this place." Raimundo calmed down and the three taller monks listened to the shorter one. "The balance in this world feels very wrong."

The other three monks opened there senses, to try to understand what Omi was talking about. "Omi's right." Kimiko said surprised, "I didn't notice before, but something feels very off."

A long moment of silence between them was broken when Sokka and Aang approached the Xiaolin Dragons.

"We have a problem." Sokka said.

"Is something wrong?" Clay said.

"There are too many people to ride on Appa." Aang said. "So we're gonna have to walk."

"Great more walking." Raimundo muttered. He was _really_ starting to miss Dojo.

"Relax, we're gonna travel to the Earth Kingdom Capital, Ba Sing Se." Sokka said, "That way you'll be safe behind the strongholds walls and we'll be able to teach Aang Earthbending without having to worry about getting ambushed by three dangerous ladies."

Omi was gonna ask about the dangerous ladies thing when Katara came over. "We should get going, if we want to cover a lot of ground before night fall." She said. "We have a lot of walking to do."

"Yes, we're not traveling on Appa today!" Toph shouted in happiness of not having to ride the ten ton flying bison.

_**xx**_

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee waited outside their large metal transportation for Jack Spicer. While waiting they were talking about their future plans, or more accurately, Azula was giving them orders.

"Mai, you'll take over the hunt for my brother and the Avatar until I return." Azula ordered.

Mai looked uncomfortable with this order, but nodded anyway. The machine door opened and Jack stepped out. "Ready Azula?"

"Yes." She simple answered standing beside him.

"Now I warn you, even if we do this, you might come up empty handed."

"I _never_ come up empty handed." Azula scowled. Jack shuddered at her cold tone and activated the warp whip. In an instant they vanished.

_End Chapter Three_

Here's a list of the Shen Gong Wu the dragons are carrying:

Omi: Orb of Tornami.

Raimundo: Sword of the Storm (used in first chapter).

Kimiko: Star Hinabi.

Clay: Eye of Dashi.

They also have the Falcon's eye. I liked this chapter because Azula is so fun to write and I hoped you liked it as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The DoubleEdged Sword

Chapter Four: The Double-edged Sword

After Jack used the warp whip for him and Azula to travel to his world, Mai and Ty Lee continued onward to search for the Avatar. Aang and the others had no choice but to walk instead of fly thanks to their new companions and the Xiaolin Dragons were in a bind since they couldn't give away to much information.

However these groups aren't the only ones traveling. Two wanted fugitives were making their way down a dirt path far away from everyone else. One was a teenager with a large scar over the left side of his face. The other was his uncle, a rather short man who loved tea and had a marvelous sense of humor. At the same time though this man was suffering from a terrible injury. He groaned in pain as his wound felt like it was on fire.

"Maybe we should stop for awhile." The teenager suggested.

"No, it's alright Zuko." The uncle managed to say, "I'm fine." Another groan escaped his mouth. That was enough to convince Zuko his uncle wasn't fine and stopped the ostrich horse they were riding so they could get off. His uncle sat by a tree and rubbed his stiff shoulder. "Ooh, that Azula really knows how throw a fireball." He muttered. Zuko opened up the map they had and examined it, after a quick glimpse he tossed it aside in irritation. "Let me guess, there's no town for miles and we're out of food and fresh water."

Zuko grunted, which was his way of saying yes, and kicked the ground. In his mind things were bad, and they were only getting worse.

"Patience Zuko." Uncle Iroh said. "A nervous heart is prone to mistakes; overkill will worsen a situation rather than bettering it."

"I'm not nervous Uncle, I'm frustrated."

"Eh, close enough." Iroh stood back up rather painfully. "Well, we won't get anywhere with me just sitting here."

"Are you sure you can travel?" Zuko asked.

"Of course!" Iroh said flexing his muscles. "I'm in tip-top shape." He than bent forward like he was trying to touch his toes, which only irritated his wound. "Ah-ooh not the wisest thing to do." He said slowly straightening. Zuko sighed in disbelief.

_**xx**_

Jack and Azula were successful in going back to Spicer's dimension. Good luck seemed to be on their side as they also landed outside where they were supposed to be going: Chase Young's lair. Jack seemed to have lost what little backbone he had left upon seeing the place.

"Uh, you know, maybe we should turn back. I know this really nice restaurant we can go and-" Azula gave a nasty glare at him. Jack gulped and tried to regain his nerves. "Okay…" Jack walked over to the stone wall and pressed something on the door. As soon as he did he jumped back several feet.

Nothing happened. "Huh, that's weird." Jack walked back over to the wall. Immediately the stone slab fell forward squishing him. "Ow, stupid wall," He said trying to pull himself out from under it. "Does it do that on purpose or is it just me?"

Azula stepped over the stone slap that fell on Jack and entered the lair, Jack followed after he pried himself loose. The citadel was not exactly what she expected, but then she reminded herself that her brother wasn't what you'd expect for a Prince of the Fire Nation either.

"Uh, Chase Young sir." Jack staggered, "I brought someone who wishes to speak with you." Jack waited about five seconds, "Okay no one's home let's go."

Jack turned to run only to be bang into, you guessed it, Chase Young. Jack screamed at coming face-to-face with the Heylin warrior but stopped himself by clasping his hand over his mouth. He then removed his hand to speak, "Um, Chase long time no see, how you been?" He asked very weakly.

"You're like a parasite Spicer, not wanted." Chase said rather annoyed, "Now, what is it?"

Jack quivered and jumped behind Azula, "She wants to speak with you, please don't hurt me!" He whined. Azula ignored him and walked towards the Heylin warrior.

"Hello. Chase Young correct?" Before he could answer Azula continued, "I'm Princess Azula, and I have a proposition for you."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Chase said even though he wasn't really sorry. Azula frowned; she didn't not like being told no, in any way, shape, or form. Still she had a plan B. "Oh I think you will be." She said.

"Yeah, Azula's from another world and the Xiaolin Dragons are there." Jack said then quickly shut his mouth when Azula gave him a glare that would make even Wuya turn back into a ghost. At hearing this however, Chase went from very disinterested, to mildly interested. Azula noticed this subtle change.

"It seems we have much to talk about." She said. Chase looked at the girl; something about her… he began to lead Azula into his citadel.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Jack complained.

"You can wait outside." Chase ordered and walked away. Jack had no choice but to agree. In truth though he was really glad to be out of the citadel. He always felt like he was being watched…

_**xx**_

It took a few more hours, but Zuko and his Uncle finally made it to a small town. The town had a small refugee camp where they could stay for the night. Zuko felt disappointed by the sight of the camp, but Iroh felt it was just fine considering their situation. Cooks there were passing out food to the people. One of the women gave Zuko and Iroh there food.

"Thank you." Iroh said taking two small bowls from her. The woman smile and walked away to help more refugees. Iroh handed a bowl to Zuko who tried some of the food and immediately spat it out. "I know it's pretty bad, but it's better then nothing." Were the words from his Uncle.

Zuko put the bowel down and stood up, "I'm going for a walk." He turned to the opening in the small building and walked away. Iroh finished his food and begin helping himself to Zuko's. The former prince left the small room and took a breath of fresh air; it felt refreshing compared to the foul smell inside the place he just was in.

"That's some scar you have there." Zuko jumped at the voice. It came from a teenage boy standing by the door; he was about Zuko's age. The teen was leaning against the wall with a piece of straw in his mouth, and his clothes looked rather make-shift, bit of a rebel type. The teen looked at Zuko, "Let me guess; you got it from some vermin from the Fire Nation." His words sounded bitter.

Zuko nodded in response; technically he wasn't lying since he did get it from someone in the Fire Nation. Still he winced slightly at this teenager calling a person of his Nation, 'vermin', but didn't say anything. The teen looked the former Fire Nation Prince over like an archeologist would inspect a fossil. His eyes then fell on the sheath that Zuko had strapped to his back.

"Looks like you have a fine blade right there." He said, "You any good?"

"Yeah." Zuko said simply.

"Let's walk for a little bit." The teen said. Zuko followed rather wary of this teenager and for good reason. When they were a good distance away from the small camp, the teen suddenly turned around and attacked Zuko with a weapon.

Zuko instantly jumped back and took at his dual-swords. The person, who had a pair of hook swords, charged at Zuko weapons in hand and tried several strikes, Zuko blocked everyone and made an offensive strike of his own. The teen blocked the attack and spun around to attack Zuko at his blind spot. Thankfully Zuko was faster and moved away to dodge the attack, and blocked an oncoming kick from the teenager with his swords.

The kick put the teenager off balance which Zuko used to his full to his full advantage. He pushed himself forward and would have brought his opponent crashing headfirst had the teen not known had to roll without hitting his head. They stood still for several long seconds…finally the strange teenager spoke.

"You _are_ good." He said standing up and putting his hook swords away. Zuko still stood his ground, "Relax, I won't fight you any more," He said.

"Why did you attack me like that?" Zuko asked enraged, he was still on guard incase this person tried to kill him.

"I was testing you." He said.

"Testing me?" Not exactly the answer he expected.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone who can help me with a Fire Nation Raid." He explained, "So far I haven't found anyone capable, until now." He said. Zuko knew he was referring to him. "So, do you accept? It'll be a worthwhile venture."

Zuko wasn't sure how he would feel stealing from his own nation. No…he left the Fire Nation behind him several months ago, but why did he still consider it his home. Probably cause he grew up there all his life and the stubbornly refused to accept the truth. Still it's not like he stole something from the Fire Nation before…

"Alright, I'll help."

"Excellent." The teenage boy sounded pleased and stretched out his hand. "My names Jet, you?"

Zuko pushed around the thought in his mind to use his real name, but decided against it. "Lee." Zuko took the hand and the two boys shook.

_**xx**_

Jack was waiting outside for what felt like hours, and it really was. Wuya had come out of Chase's lair awhile ago to check if he was still here. When Jack asked what was taking so long she said Chase was testing Azula's fighting ability. She didn't go into much detail, except this:

'She's very talented, I've never seen anyone keep the Prince of Darkness on his toes for so long, though she's far from having him beat.'

Afterward Spicer was stuck waiting, and since he had no Jack-bots that needed to be built or repaired, he was very bored. Finally, when Azula did come out of the large mountain, Jack sprang to his feet.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"It's decided, Chase Young and I are going back."

"Yes!" Jack said, but then something came to mind, "Wait, just you two? What about me?" Jack suddenly felt pain as Azula's elbow was jabbed into his stomach. The Fire Nation Princess then took the Warp Whip and grabbed Jacks hand throwing him off the cliff. Thankfully Jack activated his heli-bot to save his fall and flew up to her.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" He asked. Azula let out a cold chuckle. "What's so funny?"

The Fire Nation Princess calmed herself down, "You are." She answered, "Did you really think you could be Fire Lord after my father?" She scowled, "You're just as pathetic as my brother, maybe even more."

Jack looked at her surprised. "You lied to me?" The red-head asked. Azula sighed.

"Yes, I could have killed you when I first saw you, but spared your life because I thought you could be useful. And you were, you led me to a person whose cruelty is only surpassed by my father." She moved a strand of hair out of her eye, "But now your usefulness has ended and your life is of no more value."

Jack didn't even have time to react as a large blue flame erupted from her finger tips and hit his heli-bot sending him out of the air and crashing to the ground.

_End Chapter Four_

The reason Chase makes such a short appearance is because he is unbelievable hard to right. I barely know what the guy's personality is, if someone can give me a good description of his personality, many thanks. As for Jet, I've had plans to use him long before Secret of the Fire Nation aired for some reason, can't quite figure out why…


	5. Chapter 5: The Air Dragon Raimundo

Chapter Five: The Air Dragon Raimundo

Hours went by as the Gaang and the monks walked through the woods. They were tired and their legs were very sore. Finally (thanks to Toph's acute hearing) they managed to come to a small river and decided to rest. Katara, Kimiko, Aang and Raimundo jumped into the water to cool down while everyone else relaxed on the ground. Sokka took out a map and opened it, leaning against Appa. Omi had climbed onto the flying bison to look over Sokka, but kept falling over. The warrior got annoyed when Omi continued to do this.

"You know you can just ask if you can look." He said.

"Oh…right. May I have a look?" The bald arrowless monk asked. Sokka gave him the map and looked over Omi's shoulder. Omi was shocked by how large everything was. "This is a most interesting place!" He said out loud, not even aware he said it.

"Right…" Sokka was beginning to get very suspicious now. He leaned over the yellowish skinned monk and pointed out places. "That's Ba Sing Se." Sokka said pointing out a large structure in the Northeast corner of the map that could easily be confused for a large canyon if you weren't familiar with the area, something Sokka was sure of.

"Oh, it looks like it will be big once we get there." The monk said excitedly. He looked further down the map to see that there was a large obstacle between them and the city. "But there appears to be a large desert between us and the city. How would we hope to cross it?"

"Your right." Sokka hadn't thought of that before. He looked over the map. "There's a mountain range we can walk through." Sokka pointed out to the side of the map, "It takes us out around the desert. Then we can follow the river back here." He pointed to a strip that connected the two Earth Kingdom continents.

"Sound like we'd be doin' a lot of backtrackin'." Clay said; he'd been listening the entire time. "Why can't we just go through the desert?"

"It's impossible to cross!" Sokka explained, "Trust me I know, instead of listening to Aang and Katara go on about their bending and whatnot, I tune myself out and socialize with the villagers."

"So that's how you find out all your useless information." Toph teased, just to get on Sokka's nerves. In the water Katara and Aang began working on some waterbending. Kimiko watched in great interest, while Raimundo watched less interested.

"Wow, that's really cool." Kimiko said quietly, "It looks almost like what Omi does with his Wudai element, only more…" Kimiko paused unable to find a word.

"Girly?" Raimundo jokingly suggested. Kimiko hit him hard in the head, "Ow! Girl what is wrong with you?"

"What's going on?" Katara asked when she heard the strange accented kid yelp in pain and saw him rubbing his head.

"Oh, Raimundo just called your waterbending girly." Kimiko simply answered. Any sympathy Katara felt for Raimundo vanished in an instant.

"Oh he did, did he?" Katara said in mock anger. "Well, we'll just have to change that opinion, won't we?"

_**xx**_

Raimundo learned very fast not to call waterbending girly, especially after he was frozen in solid ice from the shoulders down. While Raimundo struggled and shouted everyone else gathered around Sokka for there plan.

"Well, I guess it could work." Aang said.

"It doesn't look like we have any choice but to go through the mountains." Katara said. Sokka nodded and folded up the map.

"Then it's settled, we'll go through the mountain paths, that way we can avoid the desert, and maybe will be able to lose those three girls chasing us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kimiko said. Raimundo scowled.

"Hey what about me?" he asked very annoyed, "I can barely feel my toes." Both Kimiko and Katara were laughing at the Brazilian kid and the young waterbending master melted the ice around him back to water. Even after being free Raimundo wasn't happy so he did his best to avoid the girls while they began walking again. Sokka kept looking at the map, Omi frequently looking at it, while Katara told Kimiko about a time she did a similar trick to a bunch of other young boys like Raimundo.

"Once we get up to the mountains we're gonna work on more earthbending, got it?" Toph asked.

"Uh-huh," was Aang's answer as he nodded his head. The blind girl began walking faster so she could get in on the other two girls conversation. This gave Raimundo a chance to speak with Aang.

"Hey Aang can I ask you something?" Raimundo questioned.

"Sure."

"You're an airbender right?"

Aang nodded smiling. "That's right."

"And you were practicing waterbending and Toph said that she was your earthbending teacher right?"

"Yeah…" Aang answered not sure what he was trying to say.

"Well I thought a person could only master one element," he knew this from when Omi tried to master all their elemental Shen Gong Wu, "so, what's the deal dude?"

Aang seemed to know what he was talking about, "Oh, it's because I'm the Avatar."

"Avatar?"

"Yeah, I'm the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world, and the only person alive who can master all four elements."

"Oh." Raimundo said simply letting all this information sink in.

"I've already mastered airbending, and I'm working on water and earth with Katara and Toph. I did a little firebending before, but I'm not ready to actually learn it."

Raimundo was rather surprised that the elements in this world were the same as the ones he and his friend used. He needed to learn more about this world, better start with the simple things. "So what happens after you master the elements?"

"After that I need to get into the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord." Aang said.

"And what good will that do?" Raimundo asked.

"It'll end this century long war." Aang said rather surprised that Raimundo would ask that question. Everyone knew about Fire Lord Ozai and the pain he's brought. Wouldn't he have known what would end this war?

Raimundo realized he asked a rather obvious question so he decided to ask something that he hoped would be less obvious.

"So how do you plan to get into the Fire Nation?" He asked. Aang stared at him for a few seconds then put on a thinking face and looked back towards the road, "Good question…" He said, "How _are_ we gonna get into the Fire Nation? Any ideas Sokka?"

Sokka thought about it as he looked at the map, "Well, we first need to find the Fire Lords palace, but to do that we need some sort of map." Everyone stopped as the reached the beginning of a path that would lead them through the mountains. "Come on let's go." Sokka said taking the lead; Toph followed right after followed by everyone else. Fortunately for them the whole trail was outside so they wouldn't need to worry about going underground, meaning no jumpy bison.

_**xx**_

"That's the place." Jet had lead Zuko, or Lee, out of the village for a little while to show him something. It turned out there was a Fire Nation warehouse only less then a mile away form the small town. "The soldiers here have been cutting off supply lines to the town, hence why the food is so scarce." He explained, "They haven't entered the city yet, but they will and they'll claim it for their so-called Fire Lord."

Zuko looked at the warehouse; it was large and made of metal, like a standard Fire Navy fortress. It would be a difficult job; there would undoubtedly be many guards around. Jet seemed to have read his mind.

"It's not going to be easy," he said, "that's why I've been looking for recruits, and why I chose you Lee."

Zuko thought about this, then said, "If you think just the two of us can pull this off, your crazy."

Jet chuckled quietly, "Don't worry, I've got some friends who'll help us."

Now Zuko knew he couldn't back out of this mission, "When are we going to sneak in?"

Jet thought about that for a second then answered, "Tonight."

_**xx**_

Night had fallen while the Gaang and monks were walking so they decided to set up camp on the path. Raimundo told Omi, Kimiko and Clay what he had learned from Aang that afternoon. Omi and Clay were relieved that they could use their elements, for the most part, freely. They had all gone to bed shortly after they set up camp (once again Raimundo was complaining about having to sleep on the dirt ground). Sometime late at night Aang had woken up. He looked around their makeshift camp and rubbed his eyes, quickly noticing that a certain odd accented member was missing.

"Raimundo?" He shot up fully awake wondering where he was. Carefully he slid of Appa so he wouldn't wake up Appa or his friends, though he guessed he might have woken Toph, and began walking down the path.

"Raimundo." He called quietly, "where are you?" He took out his glider and opened it using it to fly. It would make finding his friend a little easier, and sure enough he did. Aang landed a few yards away form the older boy. It looked like he was concentrating on something, his eyes were closed. Aang suddenly saw the wind begin to move around his arms, like a large ring.

"Shoku wind blade!" He thrust his arm forward and the ring of wind sliced through the air, its power seemed to have startled him since it knocked him off his feet and he skidded several feet on his back. "Whoa, dude, that is tight!" He exclaimed. Aang couldn't contain his surprise, or was it excitement, any longer, he ran over towards him screaming out.

"Wow! That was amazing!" He exclaimed running over. Raimundo jumped slightly in surprise and looked at him.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Raimundo said; it hadn't registered yet that he may have just blown his and his friends cover.

"But how did you do that?" Aang asked, "I thought that I was the only airbender left."

Now it registered that Raimundo may have just blown his and his friends cover. "Um, uh…" Raimundo tried to think of an excuse, Aang seemed to notice this from his stuttering.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Raimundo smile and lifted himself off the ground, "Thanks." He said, "But, I think its best I don't tell you, it's a very long story and you'd think I was mental if I told you it."

Aang stared at him then asked, "Hey Rai, what would you say if I told you I was frozen in a giant iceberg for a hundred years?"

"I'd say, 'you're crazy'." He answered brushing himself off. Aang just laughed at the answer.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." He said, "But it's true, I was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years." Raimundo's jaw dropped, "So I think I'll believe your story."

"Thanks but dude its late, and I'm tired." A yawn escaped his lips during that sentence, "Let's share stories when Raimundo gets his sleepy-time." The two started heading back, but something sharp flew through the air and hit Raimundo in the arm.

"Argh!" He cried out, the injury grazed his skin drawing blood, but that was it. "That hurt."

Aang looked at the weapon that landed sticking upward in the ground, it was a shuriken, a Hira Shuriken to be exact, and it was red and white. Aang knew what the color meant. "Oh, no. Raimundo run!"

_End Chapter 5_

I thought it'd be cool if Aang found out Rai could control Wind (or Air whatever you want to call it), but not everyone else will know for awhile. Well that ends chapter five, don't forget to read and review. Constructive Critisism is good too.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Comes in Many Forms

It's 6:55AM, I have to leave for school in ten minutes and if I don't get this up now I'm gonna forget in the excitement of the weekend coming.

Chapter six: Fire Comes in Many Forms

"_Argh!" He cried out, the injury grazed his skin drawing blood, but that was it. "That hurt."_

_Aang looked at the weapon that landed sticking upward in the ground, it was a shuriken, a Hira Shuriken to be exact, and it was red and white. Aang knew what the color meant. "Oh, no. Raimundo run!"_

More throwing weapons, this time thick sharp needle-like weapons, were thrown at them. Raimundo and Aang jumped away from the attack and ran back to their campsite. "You know who that was?" Raimundo asked looking back at Aang.

"One of the girls who are chasing us." The young Avatar said, "If she's here the other two can't be too far behind." The two air users made it back to the camp as fast as they could.

"Guys wake up!" Raimundo shouted shaking Clay as hard as he could. The Texas cowboy stirred and sat up.

"Yeesh, Rai, can't a cow folk get some shut eye?" He complained.

"No time, we have to get out of here!" Aang said.

"Why, what's going on?" Sokka asked half asleep. Another Shuriken coming only centimeters from scratching his face gave the answer. Almost immediately the large group got up. Toph kept her senses open and heard another Shuriken coming close.

"Katara on your left!" She ordered. Katara bent the water she was carrying out of her Waterskin and froze it into an ice shield. The shield stopped the throwing weapon once it hit. She turned the e ice back into water and put it back in the skin, "Come on let's go."

The kids, Appa and Momo began to leave there campsite when a slim girl in what looked like a circus outfit jumped infront of them. "Your not leaving us this time!" She said. Toph got into an Earthbending stance and thrust her arms downward sending the rocks below Ty Lee's feet upward, but the circus girl was quicker and jumped high in the air and began to descend to Toph.

"Toph above you." Katara said. With a quick hand movement, Toph form a triangular rock shield around her. Ty Lee landed hands first on the rocks then hopped upward and off them. She landed safely on the ground and jumped again to avoid one of Aangs airbending blasts. Once Ty Lee was airborne again, the other girl, Mai, jumped of the cliff she was hiding on top of and threw several needle like arrows at Omi.

"Wudai Neptune…Ice!" The ice lunged forward knocking the needles away and continued forward hitting Mai and knocking her back several feet.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Katara asked.

"Uh, lot's of practice?" Omi answered.

Ty Lee ran forward trying to hit Raimundo with her finger tips. The Dragon of the Wind rolled away giving Toph an opening with a large rock. Ty Lee jumped over it and landed next to Toph to jab her fingers into her shoulder blades, she succeeded and Toph's arms fell limb.

"Oh, great." She muttered as she felt unable to move. Mai threw another shuriken towards Toph, but Sokka intervened using his machete.

"You alright there?" He asked. Toph nodded and looked around she could still feel everyone's vibrations. She could see Katara using her waterbending to shield herself from Mai oncoming attacks, she could also see…

"Kimiko behind you!" She shouted as Ty Lee snuck up on the girl. Kimiko turned around to see Ty Lee close to stabbing her with her fingers.

"Wudai Mars FIRE!" She cried as the blazing flame reached Ty Lee sending her flying. Everything seemed to pause for them as the flame from Kimiko's hand died down. Mai put her extra throwing away weapons away and motioned to Ty Lee to fall back. They did so vanishing in the night.

"You're a firebender?" Sokka asked in disbelief. Kimiko held her head down not saying anything.

"I can't believe this." Sokka started walking around, "This whole time, this whole time I think this girls a refugee, but noooo," he stops, "She a firebender, from our enemy Nation!"

"Sokka, that's enough." Katara said trying to calm Sokka down, but having no success.

"But Katara, how do we know she's not a spy for the Fire Nation?" He questioned eyeing the shorter girl suspiciously.

"Hey, lay off dude!" Raimundo said getting in front of Kimiko. "She's our friend, why would she do that?"

"Raimundo's right." Katara agreed, "And besides not all the firebenders we've run in to have been with the Fire Lord, remember Jeong Jeong?" Even with that point the younger waterbending sibling knew Sokka wasn't going to back down for awhile. Nonetheless they needed to stay together, firebenders or not. Aang seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Look, maybe we should keep moving," The bald monk said, "If we just stand here they might come back for us."

"Yes that is good idea." Omi agreed. So everyone began walking back down the path. Raimundo put a comforting hand on Kimiko's should.

"Don't worry about it girl," He said as if reading her mind, "This was bound to happen sooner or later." The Dragon of Fire just nodded her head and kept moving.

_**-**_

As promised that night Jet led Zuko back towards the warehouse. They weren't alone this time around; sure enough Jet had a few friends who were more than willing to help them out. They were called his 'Freedom Fighter', made of a group of young kids, younger then him. He only heard the names of two, Smellerbee and Longshot (if you could call those names) a boy younger then him and a girl at least ten while they discussed their plan.

"It's simple, we sneak into the warehouse and take what the Fire Nation has been taking from this area." Jet said.

"But how will we get in?" One of the shortest 'Freedom Fighters' asked. Jet frowned slightly; apparently he had never figured that out. Zuko on the other hand had an idea.

"There should be metal tunnels underneath the place." He said, they all looked at him. "We could sneak behind security by going through them."

Jet gave a nod as he weaved the idea through his head, "Not bad, but how do we know there is an underground passage?" He questioned. Zuko chose not to answer instead he made his way through the trees and around the back of the building. Sure enough Zuko was right, metal bars were visible on the ground.

"Impressive." Was all Jet said and turned his attention to his Freedom Fighters, "Pipesqueak, Longshot and the Duke, go back around and create a distraction, we'll need all the time we can get. Smellerbee, you're with me and Lee."

"Okay." Smellerbee said and they went on with their plan. The bars were space well enough together so the three could slip through and they began their way into the place.

They climbed up another duct and were safely inside the warehouse, no guards were in sight. Zuko continued to lead, taking them down the metal hall way.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Jet asked very annoyed after awhile.

"We're going to the center of this building, they'll have everything there." He explained hoping that answer would satisfy Jet.

"How do you know?" Smellerbee asked, crossing her arms.

"Let's just say I'm very familiar with the Fire Nations military bases." Zuko answered.

"Oh, so you snuck into one before." Jet said sounding rather impressed, much like he sounded after he was finished 'testing' Zuko's skills. "So which fortress, Lee?"

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said quickly trying to get off the subject, "The admiral died awhile ago. Now stay quiet, we don't want to be spotted."

_**xx**_

After more walking the fairly large group found a cave large enough for all of them in the mountain range. They walked in and Katara and Toph began getting a fire going while Aang and Raimundo got the sleeping bags off the large bisons saddle. Appa groaned a loud groan and Aang pet him on the head.

"Don't worry buddy, we're just staying here for the night, and we aren't going further underground." He reassured his pet and friend. He and Raimundo tossed the two bags to Omi and Clay down below. Raimundo looked over to see Kimiko sitting in a corner; Sokka was only a little ways away passing glares to her every few seconds.

"That dude just doesn't know when to quit." Raimundo sighed. Aang looked over to see what he was talking about then nodded.

"I'll try talking to him." Aang said bouncing off Appa and using his airbending to slowly descend next to Sokka.

"Sokka don't you think your being a little mean to Kimiko?" He asked.

"No," The warrior answered. He tossed another glare at Kimiko, "Not really."

Aang sighed and tried another route in reason, "Sokka it's not her fault she's Fire Nation."

"What's your point?" Sokka said.

"My point is that maybe your should-"

"Trust her," Sokka questioned. "Yeah I'll trust her" he mocked then became serious again, "once she does something to that proves I can trust her." He spat. Aang sighed in defeat.

"Well, if that's what it takes…"

Katara and Toph finally succeeded in getting a fire going, "Okay, we're ready to cook." The waterbending master said.

"Great," Clay said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." He said, "Whatcha got?"

Katara opened the sack, "We'll cook the Buffalo Deer meat, is that alright?"

"Great!" Sokka shouted coming over and taking a large handful out of the sack, "Let's eat!"

Katara looked behind her brother and noticed that Kimiko was still sitting alone, she turned to Toph, "Let's go give Kimiko some company."

"Sure." The blind girl agreed, both girls stood up and went to join the lonely girl. Sokka grabbed Katara's dress robe.

"Katara are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. That hit a nerve in the Wind Dragons.

"Dude, just chill out!" Raimundo shouted, "She won't hurt her!"

"Kimiko is our friend," Omi said, "She won't do your sister any harm…well, as long as she doesn't get her angry…or go through her diary…or other personal belongings…or-"

"Uh, I think you made your point little feller." Clay said putting his hand on the bald kids head. Katara shrugged and she and Toph went over to join Kimiko.

_**xx**_

Using his hook-swords Jet broke the locked door open and he, Zuko and Smellerbee entered the room they were looking for. "Here's the supply room." Zuko said, but no sooner did they enter did trouble begin.

"There are the intruders!" A guard shouted throwing a fist of fire at them. Zuko took out his dual-swords and swung at the flame, it smothered out. Fire Nation soldiers, benders and non benders, ran in and surrounded them on all sides. Zuko placed himself in a defensive stance as Jet smirked as he readjusted his hook-swords in his hands.

"You know, I was kinda hoping we'd get caught." He said, "It makes stealing all the more enjoyable."

A soldier ran forward with a spear in hand at Jet, but the teenage freedom fighter was to fast. Jet ducked and swiped the soldiers legs with a strong kick making him fall on the floor. He then got up and blocked a strike from a soldier with a sword. Zuko was dealing with his own group of soldiers and he rolled to dodge a benders fire blast, he then ran up to him and delivers a strong kick to the guy's stomach.

Another firebender come around and blasted a fist full towards Jets face. The teenager swung at the fire and it snuffed out. Smellerbee meanwhile jumped on the guys head and hit him in the back of the neck with the hilt of her dagger. It knocked the guy out and Smellerbee jumped off. The continued fighter for awhile and Zuko soon realized that it was vain to keep going because he more Fire Nation soldiers they took out the more that came.

"We're out numbered!" He shouted, "Jet let's go!" The freedom fighter slammed his hook-sword into a soldiers stomach before going with Zuko. Smellerbee followed after. They ran down the hall, some guards came up to block the door their exit. Jet ran ahead attaching his to swords together and using it in a whip like fashion to knock the guards away. Zuko tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"We'll need to find another way out." He said and ran down another hallway; they soon found a duct in the floor and went down there, now they were getting out of the place.

_**xx**_

After the quick escape Jet, Smellerbee and Zuko finally had a chance to rest in the trees nearby. "That was way to close Jet." Smellerbee said.

"I know…next time we'll- wait." Jet paused and looked back to the warehouse, "Where are the others? They should have been back by now."

"You don't think they were-" Smellerbee was cut off when she saw Jet take out his weapon. Zuko hastily grabbed the freedom fighters shoulder. "Let go."

"If you go back, the soldiers will have you killed." Zuko tried to reason.

"And if I don't _they,_" referring to his other Freedom Fighters, "could get killed. I'm not gonna let that happen." Zuko kept a firm grip on Jet's shoulder so the teenager couldn't escape.

"Don't be stupid Jet."

"I can save them!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Zuko was taken by surprise by how loud he yelled, and Smellerbee backed away slightly. Zuko took a deep breath before continuing, "If they took you friends prisoner, there's no way we could save them."

Jet's eyes narrowed and Zuko could see hatred inside them, whether it was because he stopped him or for the Fire Nation he couldn't tell. "Let's go back to the village." He said quietly as he jumped out of the tree.

Once they returned to the village Zuko returned to the refugee camp. His Uncle was asleep, which made him glad because then he wouldn't be questioned about where he was. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down and didn't wake up until morning.

_End Chapter Six_

So will Sokka ever trust Kimiko? And what'll happen to Jet's crew? Speaking of Kimiko will she get annoyed by Sokka's paranoia and rip him apart? Okay that probably won't happen.


	7. Chapter 7: Going in the Same Direction

A bit filler, but helps set things up nonetheless. Again I'm still having trouble with Chase's personality, but hey I'm trying.

Chapter Seven: Going in the same direction

Once morning had come Zuko and Iroh were putting what little things they had on their Ostrich horse. They wanted to leave as soon as they could as to not draw to much attention.

"So you're heading out?" Zuko knew the voice of the person who said it, Smellerbee, one of Jet's freedom fighters and the only one that wasn't captured in their attempted Fire Nation raid. Zuko nodded and got on the ostrich horse, his Uncle behind him. Smellerbee quickly took some things out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here."

Zuko took them and he and his Uncle looked, "Passports?"

"From Jet and I…as thanks for helping us." The young girl said quickly. "You can use them to take a ferry just north of here to Ba Sing Se."

Iroh took his passport and observed it before letting out a huge and thanked the young kid, "Thank you very much young man." Despite being polite Smellerbee scowled and left in a huff leaving Iroh very confused. "What did I say?"

"Uncle, Smellerbee's a _girl_." The former prince stressed the last word to get his point across.

"Oh…Oh!"

_**xx**_

It was indeed a long night, Master Fung and Dojo searched through scrolls in the scroll room that could tell them anything about the mysterious Warp Whip Shen Gong Wu. So far all they've found was dust.

"Achooo!" Dojo's sneeze, resulting in several old parchments being scattered everywhere, only justified how dusty the room was. "When was the last time that this room was cleaned?" He sniffled slightly.

Another monk, a short old man in gray clothes burst the door open with a look of alert on his face, "Jack Spicer has come to the temple! He could steal the Shen Gong Wu."

"Great just what we- wait rewind that. Did you just say Jack Spicer, as in red haired whiny boy Jack Spicer?"

The monk nodded. Both Dojo and Master Fung looked at each other and left the room to the edge of the temple. Sure enough there was Jack Spicer, no worse for ware, he looked like he had fallen off a cliff into some trees, got rips in his clothes and got his hair burnt.

"Whoa, what are you doing here Spicer?" Dojo asked sniffing the air, "And why do you smell like an over-cooked chicken?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…."Jack mumbled reaching a hand up to put out a small bit of blue flame out of his hair.

"We'll thanks to you, we have plenty to talk about," Dojo said crossing his arms, "Now start talking, where's my boy Omi and the others?"

Jack sighed, "Okay fine I'll bite, but can I ask for something first?"

"Oh, fine, what is it?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

_**xx**_

Mai and Ty Lee had returned to a base set up by the Fire Nation on the western lake, near a thin strip of land called the Serpent's Pass. Mai was leading the way, Ty Lee followed quietly behind her, something that the dark haired girl didn't mind at all because normally the circus girl was, quite literally, bouncing around everywhere.

"Uh, Mai, can I ask you something?"

"If you must." Mai said rather bored.

"Why did you have us retreat from our attempt to capture the Avatar?" The former circus star asked meekly, "If Azula finds out, we'll be in soooo much trouble."

Mai sighed and stopped walking to face her normally bubbly friend, "Simple Ty Lee. We were out number two to eight, plus, one of the people traveling with them is a firebender meaning that the Avatar can start learning firebending. Princess Azula needs to know about this."

Ty Lee nodded quietly and Mai turned away from her to continue walking down the hallway, the former circus star trailing behind. The two eventually reached the war chamber, which one of the soldiers said Azula was in. The soldier also mentioned that someone else was in there with her as well, but Mai didn't give much thought to it until now. As they entered the war chamber they saw Azula conversing with an elder man. He was wearing unusual armor and had really long black hair. The two looked at them and Mai inwardly shuddered, the man's eyes were slits like a demon.

"Mai, Ty Lee." Azula spoke first, "I'd like to introduce you to Chase Young. Chase has willingly agreed to offer his assistance to us if we assist him with something in return."

"Oh, he's cute!" Ty Lee had become starry-eyed at the man's presence. Mai felt like smacking the girl over the head, but resisted giving a formal bow to the newcomer instead. Azula frowned at Ty Lee, though the entranced girl barely noticed. She changed their current subject to something she preferred.

"How did the search for the Avatar go?" She asked.

"We ambushed him and his friends on a mountain range not far from the Si Wong desert, but we were outnumbered and forced to retreat." Mai paused to take a breath, "They had more companions with them as well. Two boys and a girl wearing red robes, and a boy wearing black ones."

Chase smirked a little at the description of the Avatars new companions. Azula looked at him "Are they the ones you're looking for?"

"Yes, I believe so." Chase said.

"Is their anything else Mai?" Azula asked impatiently.

"Yes." Mai thought for a minute, "The girl appears to be a firebender."

Azula scoffed, "Just another traitor that needs to be disposed of." She shrugged it off, "What else?"

"That's it."

"Really?" Azula said sounding very disappointed. She looked over to the wall; there was a map of the world on it. Little fire symbols were drawn onto various places in the Earth Kingdom showing how much of it the Fire Nation had taken over. "Mai where did you say the Avatar was?"

"On the mountains near the Si Wong desert." Mai repeated. Azula ran her finger across the mountains on the bottom right they went up on the top and stopped close to the Serpent's pass. Azula gave a dark smile and turned to the other three.

"Looks like things could turn out better then planned." She said then turned to Ty Lee (still starry-eyed). "Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee broke out of her trance at the sound of Azula's demanding voice, "Y-yes Princess Azula?"

"Tell Minister Qin that there's been a change of plans." She said, "I'll be taking charge of the siege on Ba Sing Se." Ty Lee nodded and ran out of the room, "Mai, thank you for your information, you may go were you please." Mai bowed and walked out of the room, and Azula turned to Chase, "Chase, would you like to see the Fire Nation's secret weapon?"

_**xx**_

"Okay let me get this straight…." Dojo said slowly as he watched Jack Spicer take a sip of some warm tea. After Master Fung had given him a fresh change a clothing (one of Raimundo's old Xiaolin outfits) he had told them just about everything he knew. "You claim that the world you went to used the same elements we do, it's in the middle of a war,and you brought a psychotic girl to Chase Young's to ask for help to win the war?"

"Yeah pretty much." Jack said taking another sip of the tea. Dojo suddenly grabbed him by the neck and started shaking him.

"You idiot, what in the world were you thinking? Do you realize how much trouble Omi and the others will be in if they run into Chase?"

"Dojo, calm yourself." Master Fung spoke up, "Although Jack has made an…unwise mistake-"

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"Only he can tell us where exactly the Xiaolin Dragons are. Now Jack please describe the place you went to."

Jack thought for a minute before giving an answer, "Okay I'll tell you, on one condition."

"Oh, here it comes." Dojo muttered.

"You guys have to promise to give me some Shen Gong Wu from your vault."

"I knew it." Dojo muttered then in an audible voice said, "You're joking me. If you expect us to give you any Shen Gong Wu then think again buddy because we're-"

"Very well." Dojo jumped at least five feet in the air at Master Fung's decision.

"Master Fung, no offense or anything, but are you mad, we can't just give him our Shen Gong Wu."

"If it means knowing where our dragons have gone then we will." The elder monk reasoned then looked at Spicer, "Jack, which Shen Gong Wu do you want?"

"Well I still have the Monkey Staff," Jack thought for a second before choosing, "I'll take the Third-Arm Sash, Mantis Flip Coin and the Ring of Nine Dragons."

"Sounds reasonable, Dojo why don't you get the Shen Gong Wu for Jack while the two of us talk." Dojo huffed, but slithered off to get the two Wu leaving Jack and Fung alone, "Now Jack why don't you tell me what you have seen?"

_**xx**_

Azula had lead Chase Young to into a large, dark room. This was where the Fire Nations new weapon was. Chase looked over the large machine. It was well designed, and you could tell that it was meant to do something big.

"Impressive isn't it." Azula said standing infront of Chase, her arms crossed. "Minister Qin claims that it's powerful enough to break into the walls of Ba Sing Se."

"Why is it so important that you break through this city's walls?" Chase asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Azula smiled cruelly.

"I'm glad you asked." She said. "As you are aware we are in the middle of a hundred year long war." She moved some hair to the side of her face. "Well, Ba Sing Se is the only city strong enough to fight the Fire Nation. The Southern Water Tribe is on the brink of extinction, while the Northern tribe can only defend their land. The Air Nomad population was killed off a hundred years ago. Once Ba Sing Se falls, it and the entire world will belong to the Fire Nation."

Chase nodded in understanding, "So you're planning to conquer the planet by destroying its natural balance." He thought about this with a satisfied smirk on his face, "I like it."

"I'm glad you do." The world was definitely gonna need help with those two on the same side.

_**xx**_

Smellerbee was sitting on the floor of the small house that she and Jet were living in. Jet was currently out leaving the young girl alone in the unusually quiet place. She was drawing on a piece of paper their old home in the trees…before the tragedy happened.

Smellerbee was overlooking her picture when the noise of the door slamming open made her jump. She looked up to see Jet coming into the small house, he was mad, she could tell…

"Where are they?"

"Who?" She asked clueless and a little nervous as well. "You mean Lee and his Uncle? I gave them our passports for the ferry, like you said." She hesitated to ask under Jet's almost psychotic glare, "W-why?"

"This is why!" Jet held up a piece of paper. Smellerbee stood up and slowly walked over to Jet to take it. It was a wanted poster and on it read- Smellerbee shook her head in disbelief.

"No… Jet you can't possible think that-"

"I don't think, I know. Lee, or should I say Prince Zuko, and his Uncle are firebenders and their heading for Ba Sing Se!" He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Smellerbee asked worried about her friend.

"I'm going after them."

Smellerbee had no choice but to follow.

_End Chapter Seven_

The good gang returns in the next chapter. I feel sorry for Chase, fangirls in his world and another. Well now that XS has been cancelled I only have three TV shows that I watch with eager excitement. Thank you and have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8: The Weakness

This was supposed to be up yesterday, the ending of Avatar's season two finale kinda left me...off. Why, Zuko, why?

Chapter Eight: The Weakness

The next morning Kimiko, Omi and the others continued their climb through the mountain path. Sokka continued to check the map every now and again to make sure they were going the right way. Toph had pointed out once or twice that it was pointless to check if they going the right way on a _straight_ path, but since when did Sokka listen?

A cool wind blue by and Katara shivered slightly, "It's getting cold." She said.

"Well we are going higher up." Kimiko said, "We might even see snow." They continued climbing and, true to Kimiko's words, the mountains soon began to be covered in snow as opposed to the normal brown color of the ground. Toph stopped as her bare feet touched the cold white flakes on the ground.

"Uh, guys. You go on without me." She said as the others turned around wondering why she stopped, "I'll stay here."

"Why?" Raimundo asked.

"Toph can only see on the ground remember?" Katara said coming down to the blind girl. "Come on Toph, we won't be up here for long." She took Toph's and hand led the girl on.

"It's cold." The young earthbender observed as the continued on. As they got higher it continued to get colder. The snow also began to blow everywhere making seeing almost impossible.

"I think we should find shelter somewhere!" Clay said, "This storm is blowing like crazy!"

"What was that?" Raimundo asked. "I can't here you the winds to loud."

"We should find shelter!"

"What?"

"QUIET!" Sokka yelled. Everyone paused and, attempted, to look at him. "We have to stay quiet if we don't we could cause-"

A loud crash could be heard from a top the mountain making most of the group look up. "W-what was that?" Toph asked panicking. Omi let out a loud scream as an answer.

"AVALANCHE!" The snow on the mountain broke free after Omi let out that cry and came tumbling down on our group. Fortunately for them there was other people close by.

_**xx**_

Sokka was the first to regain his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The room he was in had light brown walls and the floor was a dark brown color. He looked out the window to see that the snow was still falling. It was blowing as hard as ever.

"Ah, one of you is awake." Sokka turned to here the voice of a young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, with short brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a large blue fur coat much like one from the Northern or Southern water tribe. "You and your friends are lucky my brother and his hunters were nearby when they heard the avalanche. Otherwise you might be…" She paused, "Well, let's not think about that. What is your name young warrior?"

"Sokka and how did you know I was a warrior? Was it because of my muscular physique or my warrior's wolf tail?" Sokka watched as the woman held up his boomerang and club. "Oh, that's why." There was a silence between the two before Sokka spoke again. "Where exactly are we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're in the Kihou village and my name is Kichi."

"You mean there's a village on top of these mountains?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I would give you tour of the place, but we should wait until the storm passes before we go outside. Until then get some rest."

A few hours passed before the storm settled. During that time one by one the members of the group woke up, and Sokka told them where they were. Once the storm passed most of them were given warm fur coats (Katara and Sokka still had there's) and went outside. Appa and Momo were resting comfortable in a stable, much to Aang's relief so Kichi proceeded to show them around the small village.

"The Kihou Mountains are a secluded area between the tallest mountains in the whole area. We are safe from the Fire Nation here…for now anyway." Kichi explained, "That over there is the library." She pointed to a large white building with a pale red, almost pinkish, roof. Like everything else it too was covered in snow. "It is filled with vast amounts of information. The only place I can think of off the top of my head that has more information in them are the one at the Ba Sing Se University.

"Information…" Sokka thought aloud, "Hey, do you think there might be information on the Fire Nation in there like a map, or a history book."

"Hmmm…" Kichi thought about that before answering, "There might, but I can't say for sure. And even if there is anything, it'll probably be outdated."

"If it's Fire Nation that'll do." Sokka said then looked down at Omi, "Hew cue-ball, want to help me look through some old books and junk."

"Ooh, a search for knowledge," Omi said in praise, "This should be a most exciting venture." The two separated in went into the library. The others continued to be shown around the town until they came across some trees _not _covered in snow and stream coming from behind them.

"What's over there?" Katara asked.

"That leads to the indoor hot springs." Kichi explained. "The area is so warm that the snow just melts."

"You mean there's solid ground around there?" Toph asked hopeful. When Kichi said yes the blind girl jump with joy. "Yes, come on let's go over there, I'm tired of not being able to see."

"Why don't we all go?" Kimiko suggested, "And when I mean all of us I mean girls only." She glanced at Clay, Aang and Raimundo, mostly the Shoku warrior.

"Sound like a great idea." The three girls went on ahead to the springs. Kichi turned back to the remaining boys.

"I believe that's all you need to see in the village." She said, "Why don't you explore it for yourselves, and at sunset I'll lead you to our visitor houses." The medicine women turned and left. Aang looked up at Raimundo.

"Hey, want to see me turn myself into a snowman?"

"You joking' right?"

_**xx**_

Omi and Sokka entered the library. It wasn't as large on the inside as the outside made it appear and many shelves were almost empty of books. Sokka looked around and saw the librarian of the place, an elder man with grayish white hair wearing a dark green robe reading a book at the desk. Sokka and Omi walked over to the man.

"Uh, excuse me." Sokka called for his attention. The man looked at them and stood up giving a bow.

"Welcome, young ones." He greeted, "I am Ugo, the owner of this library. Please if there's anything you are having trouble looking for please let me know."

"Actually there is something you can help us find." Omi said his head barely reaching over the desk.

"We're looking for any info you may have on the Fire Nation." Sokka said. Ugo jumped in his seat.

"W-why would you be looking for something like that?" Ugo shook his head.

"It's important." Sokka said, "Omi and I are traveling with the Avatar." The old librarian's eyes widened at the statement, "But if we want to defeat the Fire Lord we're going to need information are the Nation itself. If you have anything, like a map, dated or recent tell us. It's very important."

Ugo looked at the two boys long and hard. After what felt like minutes he stood up and moved out from behind the desk. "Follow me." The boys looked at each other then followed the elderly man. They followed him past several shelves until they reached the far side of the building. This part was very old and dark. There were very few books; the ones that were around were covered in dust. Ugo stopped at a door, "In here." He slowly opened it and Sokka and Omi's eyes widened.

"Whoa!" Sokka walked inside in shock; there were hundred's of books scrolls and other various things…all from the Fire Nation (he could tell since the stuff was colored in red). "How did you get all this?" The Southern Water Tribe warrior said.

"It's things that I brought with me when I left the nation over thirty years ago." Ugo said.

"You're from the Fire Nation?" Omi asked.

"No, not anymore." The elderly man said confusing the young monk, "I left during the prime of Fire Lord Sozen's reign in hopes that the information I had could help in ending this war. I was once a high military official, despite not being a firebender, but I got sick of the fighting and chose to try to give details on the military and weaknesses of the nation to the Earth Kingdom."

"Did you try giving information to Ba Sing Se?" Sokka questioned.

"Yes, but they would not accept my offering. Neither would the City of Omashu."

Sokka nodded then shrugged, "Well, they might not have accepted any help because you were from the enemy Nation," he took on of the scrolls from a pile of things, "but there might be something useful we can tell the military."

"Yes, if they don't mind forty years of outdated information." Omi pointed out.

"You're a really vain monk."

_**xx**_

Inside the hot springs Katara and Kimiko changed into their bathing suits and slowly got into the water. Toph, not liking to be away from solid ground, decided to just wade her feet in the water keeping her hands firmly on the ground.

"Ah," Katara let out a sigh as the waters warmth circled her body, "This feels so good. I don't think I'd ever want to leave."

"I hate to break it to you Katara, but unless you want to shrivel up like a raisin, you'll have to." Kimiko pointed out as the three girls laughed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why is it that your brother hates me so much, and you and the others don't?" Kimiko asked. "I mean, he's your brother I'd think you'd take his side."

"Yeah, well Sokka's not exactly the smartest guy in the world." Toph said, taking her feet out of the water and laying on her back, "He's just overreacting, trust me, he'll love you in a few days."

"Sokka's just overprotective." Katara said.

"He's also not very smart." Toph jumped in again, "You'd think he'd get the clue that you're on our side since you're traveling with, a waterbender, earthbender and guy who can't even use the English language properly, but you don't care because you like him."

Kimiko laughed, "Yeah good point." She paused as the last part of Toph's statement registered, "Wait, what did you say?"

"You like him, that Raimundo guy." A sly smile formed on Toph's face, "Don't you?"

"I do not!"

"It's okay Kimiko; Katara's the same with Aang." Poor Toph, being blind, wasn't able to see the two girls get there revenge until they grabbed her.

_**xx**_

Outside were Aang, and Raimundo (Clay had gone of to the stable to check on Appa and Momo), Aang was about to demonstrate how to turn himself into a snowman.

"Ready?" The young Avatar asked.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it." Raimundo was becoming bored.

"Okay!" Aang spun around and bent the snow around him into the shape of a snowman. "Tada!"

"Your skills are breathtaking." Raimundo said in dry sarcasm. Aang shook some snow off is head so his face could be seen.

"Why don't you try?"

"Ah, no thanks dude, I'm not a waterbender, remember?" The dragon of wind stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, but you are an airbender." Aang reasoned. Raimundo walked up to Aang and flicked him in the head.

"I think your brains frozen dude." He said, "I told you already, I'm not."

"But I saw you bending air. I know airbending, I'm an Air nomad."

"Yeah, but I'm not an air nomad, do you see a bald head, and blue tattoo?" The Brazilian kid pointed to his head. Aang looked at him his head tilted, wondering why Raimundo insisted on denying he was an airbender when he could do the some of the things that one could.

"So if you're not an airbender…what are you?" The curious monk asked. Raimundo sighed.

"If I tell you will you stop asking questions?" Aang nodded. "Okay…I'm…" Aang's eyes winded in anticipation as he leaned forward waiting for Raimundo to tell him that thing he's been wanting to know all this time.

Unfortunately the Avatar didn't exactly get what he wanted. Raimundo straightened himself, "Actually I changed my mind, I ain't telling ya anything."

The young Avatar almost fell because he was leaning so far. "That's not fair." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Raimundo said with a smirk on his face, he flicked Aang in the head.

_**xx**_

Hours went by and when the sun started to go down just about everyone went to the visitor houses, except for Sokka and Omi. The sky was darkening with night and snow was beginning to fall with it.

"Where are they?" Katara asked out loud starting to get worried about her brother and friend. "I hope they didn't wonder out of the village."

"I wouldn't worry about them Katara." Toph said sitting on the floor, "I'm sure that Omi can take care of that brother of yours."

At that point Omi and Sokka barged into the room. "Guys you'll never believe what we found." Sokka shouted.

"That depends, what is it?" Raimundo asked.

"We found a recipe for flaming rice balls!" Omi said holding up a small piece of a scroll. Sokka flicked the yellow bald monk in the head.

"And…" The water tribe warrior continued, "We found a bunch of information on the Fire Nation."

"Really?" Aang jumped to his feet. "You mean the Fire Nation actually has a weakness?" Sokka takes out a scroll and sits down on the floor. He opens the scroll up, characters were written on it.

"Yeah check this out." He said everyone leaned over to take a look.

"Well that is impressive." Clay said, "A solar eclipse."

"You all know what that means right?" Sokka asked folding up the scroll.

"There's a weakness in the Fire Nations defenses." Katara said understanding everything, "And it makes sense to."

"How?" Kimiko asked

"A lunar eclipse can make waterbenders lose there bending power, and sense fire is the opposite of water-"

"If we get to Ba Sing Se, tell the Earth King about this, and get his support we can invade the Fire Nation and attack them on the day the benders don't have their powers." Sokka spat out, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Clay used this opportunity to speak up, "While that is a mighty fine plan, you still have a hole in the chicken pen." The Aang Gang stared at Clay clueless. Kimiko gave a translation.

"He means that there's a huge flaw in your plan." She said, "While it's great you found there weakness, we don't know when the next solar eclipse is."

"Plus I still need to master the elements." Aang pointed out, "I can't beat the Fire Lord knowing just basics."

"You guys really know how to ruin a moment." Sokka muttered.

"Don't feel bad Sokka," Aang tried to comfort the dishearteened warrior, "It's a good plan. It just-"

"-Has a bull sized hole in it." Clay finished. Raimundo started thinking for a few seconds letting his thoughts come out of his mouth.

"If there was some kind of thing we could use to tell what would happen in the future, like a dial or, calendar maybe could use that."

"Only one way to find out," Katara said, "We need to get to Ba Sing Se as fast as we can."

"We think they'll have what we need?" Omi asked.

"They have enough space to hold half the Earth Kingdom population." Sokka pointed out.

The next morning the group of eight, along with Appa and Momo decided they had better hurry and get down the mountain while they had good weather. Kichi and Ugo came out of there homes to meet them with a small bundle of food. She gave it to the Avatar. "This should last you until you reach Ba Sing Se." She said. Momo took the bag and, with a lot of effort, carried it onto to Appa's saddle.

"Thank you." Aang said politely bowing to the young woman. He did the same for Ugo, "And thank you for allowing my friends to search your library."

"Well, when you're getting old you need to pass your knowledge to someone," Ugo said. "I just hope that you can restore the balance of the world young Avatar."

"I will." Aang said then, using his airbending, hoped onto Appa's head, "It was nice meeting you all." Appa made a noise that sounded like he agreed with Aang and the young monk looked at his friends, "Come on guys, let's go."

_End Chapter Eight_


	9. Chapter 9: The Long Road to Ba Sing Se

Chapter Nine: The Long Road to Ba Sing Se

It had taken about two days to finally get off the mountain after their temporary detour into the Kihou Village. Still it wasn't that bad of a detour, the gang got to relax for a day, and Omi and Sokka found out about what a solar eclipse did to the Fire Nation. The problem was they didn't know of any eclipses coming before the end of the summer, so they were going to Ba Sing Se to find out. They also needed to drop off Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko (despite Sokka's protests) and Clay since the Aang gang still thought that they were refugees.

Right now the group was resting at a waterfall by a large cliff. Toph had taken to splashing her feet into the water while Raimundo, Omi, and Aang dove into for a swim. Momo was balancing on Clay shoulder as he watched his owner dive underwater and bend ice around him to float on his back. Sokka was looking at the map hard. Meanwhile Katara and Kimiko had climbed up the cliff and, the waterbending master dived into the water without making a big splash. Kimiko jumped off the ledge and spun into a cannonball. When she hit the water she splashed everyone around her.

"Hey girl, watch it." Raimundo said lifting his arms as the water hit him. "You almost ruined my hair."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rai," Kimiko mocked. "Here let me fix it." She pushed some water at Raimundo getting his hair even more wet then it was now. The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind clasped his arms together and threw back at Kimiko, the teenager dived under though and he hit Omi instead.

"Whoops, sorry."

The dots on Omi's head began to glow, "Tornado Strike, Water!" He spun around sending water everywhere, including all the way to Sokka, who seemed to be getting the worst of it for some reason.

"Omi, stop!" He yelled. Omi stopped, "You could have destroyed our map, our _only_ map."

"Oh, my wrongness." Omi said.

"That's my bad dude." Raimundo corrected as he and the others got out of the water. He put his black Xiaolin robe back on. "So where to?"

Sokka laid the map down on the ground so they could all see, "Okay, since we just got out of the mountains yesterday, we've got to be around here." He pointed to a section just south of two lakes separated by a bridge of land, "Now it looks like the only way we can get to Ba Sing Se is to go across this sliver of land called the Serpents Pass."

"I've heard from my parents that the Serpents Pass is hard to cross and very dangerous." Toph explained.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Don't know, they just said it's dangerous."

_**xx**_

Back at he Temple Dojo was still going through a bund of old scrolls, "Come on where is that thing?" He said throwing a piece of paper behind him; it hit Jack in the face.

"Geez, do you think you could watch where you're throwing everything?" Jack complained taking the paper off his face. He looked at it, "What's this?" Dojo grabbed it from him.

"None of your business buddy!"

"Hey!"

Jack watched as the little dragon tossed the paper into an ever growing pile on the floor. Shrugging he asked, "What are ya looking for anyway?"

Dojo huffed, "Well, if you _must_ know, I'm looking for Dashi's log scroll."

"Log scroll?" Jack asked cluless on what that could be.

"Like a log book." He looked at Jack, "You know, where you record everywhere you've gone."

"Oh…why?" The dragon slapped himself in the head and slowly moved his palm down his face.

"Because Grand Master Dashi made a record of everywhere he went, whether it was this world or another one." He explained, "From what you described of the world you went to, I'm pretty sure he's been there too. So I'm tryyyyy-" Dojo paused and shook his head. "I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu," He said then his expression changed to a glum look, "Perfect timing too, just when we have no dragons."

"I could come and get it." Jack offered.

"I've got no choice." He muttered, "Though I have a sinking feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

_**xx**_

It wasn't a long walk to the thin land strip that divided the eastern and western lakes. They stopped at the Shrine Gate that led towards the pass. The gang was surprised to find two other people by the passes entrance. One was a young girl about fifteen wearing long green robes. She had tan colored skin, olive green eyes and long dark brown hair in two braids. The other was and older man, perhaps in his mid-forties with short light brown hair wearing a green farm shirt and baggy green pants, his eyes were the same color as the young girls.

"Hey!" Aang ran over, "Are you two crossing the Serpent's Pass."

"Yes, we're hoping to get there without getting attacked by the Fire Nation." The man said then his eyes widened as he looked at Aang more careful. "You're…the Avatar!"

"That's right." Aang said, "My friends and I are escorting some refugee's to the city," he motioned to Raimundo and the other three, "Would you like to come with us?"

"We'd love to." The man and the teenage girl bowed in thanks, "I'm Harith and this is my daughter Jin."

"Very nice to meet you." Jin said, "So you're the Avatar. I was expecting someone" She looked Aang over, "…taller."

"Uh, thanks, I think." The short Avatar said glancing at Sokka and Raimundo who were snickering behind him. Toph was losing patience and tapped her foot annoyed.

"Hey, are we gonna cross this thing or sit around yapping all day?" She asked impatiently.

"Right let's go."

_**xx**_

Dojo never liked Jack; he didn't like him when he was their enemy, when he was helping him stop Wuya or when he tried to join the Xiaolin Monks. And even though he was helping Dojo retrieve a Shen Gong Wu he still didn't like Jack.

"You did bring the scroll with you right?" Dojo asked.

"Right here." Jack took it out of his coat pocket and opened it.

"Well?"

"I've got nothing," He moved the parchment around, "Wait here it is. It's called the Ba Sing Se Bell. It says here that the Bell when rung will open a gate to the city of the same name." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why would Dashi waste his time on something like that?"

"Sometimes I would ask myself the same thing kid." Dojo responded as they continued to fly onward. Finally they arrived at a snowy area in Alaska. Jack began shivering at the weather so much it was making Dojo shake, "Hey, stop that!"

"I-I-I-c-c-ca-can't!" Jack barely made out. Dojo landed on the ground and Jack slowly got off him shivering like he had been swimming in a very cold lake. The dragon changed back to his normal size.

"Whoa, you're right it is cold." He said crawling through the snow. "Now the Shen Gong Wu should be," He took a sniff of the cold air, eyes becoming watery as it hit his lungs. He shook his head and pointed, "Over there."

Jack and Dojo walked/slithered over to the place the small dragon pointed out only to find just one little problem. "It's gone." Jack pointed out the obvious.

"Looking for this?" A voice said from behind them. It was very familiar and Jack hated that voice a lot. The two turned around.

"Wuya!"

"So glad of you to notice." She said casually, "It took you long enough."

"What are you doing here you old hag?" Jack demanded. Wuya's eyes flared at the insult, but she didn't act or anything.

"Oh, you know, trying to find a nice place to shop, hunt some Wu while I'm at it." Was what the fifteen-hundred year old witch said. She held put Ba Sing Se's Bell, "Did you want this?"

"Hand it over."

"Hmm," The witch pretended to contemplate the demand, "no I don't think so. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I must be. Good-bye Jack." With that she turned to leave. Jack tried running after her, but wasn't able to keep up.

"Oh that's just great." Dojo said, "That's our only way to the Dragons and you go and screw it up."

"Me, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know."

_**xx**_

Night had fallen on the Serpents Pass and everyone settled down to rest and eat. The stayed close to the Eastern side of the large plateau and avoided the west. Harith had warned them earlier that a rumor was going around that the Fire Nation had taken control of the Western Lake. Even though it was dark from the night the fire they had lit might attract the attention of a passing Fire Navy ship. They had made a close call earlier that day and wanted to be careful.

"Sure is a pretty sky." Jin said absent-mindedly. "You can really see the stars."

"Yeah." Kimiko agreed. "Hey Jin, what are you gonna do when you get to Ba Sing Se?"

"Hmm," Jin thought for a second, "I'm not sure, maybe a meet someone special in the city?"

"Special huh?" Kimiko knew _exactly_ what Jin was talking about as did Katara.

"Yeah. Someone nice, shy, funny…"

"Really." Raimundo said wrapping his arm around Jin, "Cause, I might know someone like that." Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's ear and pulled him off the poor girl.

"Nice try Rai."

"What about you guys?" Jin asked, "What are you going to do there?"

"We've actually got some important business with the king." Sokka said. "We found out something important that could help in the war against the fire nation."

"Really?" Harith asked. "That's wonderful news," he suddenly became sad, "But the way things are now, I don't think anything could help us."

"Don't say that." Aang spoke up, "If there's one thing I learned it's to keep hoping, because when you lose hope, you lose everything."

"You're right Avatar. Thank you."

"Well would you look at that." Clay said looking up at the sky; a beautiful waning gibbous moon was shining the light giving off a peaceful feel like it was smiling at them.

"It's beautiful." Katara said as they looked at it. Sokka turned his gaze to the ground though.

"Yeah she is." He said quietly thinking about what had happened at the North Pole with a certain girl. His thoughts though seemed to wander away from the moon spirit to another young lady he had met early on in his travels.

What was Suki doing right now?

_**xx**_

With the passports they had received from Jet and Smellerbee, Zuko and Iroh were able to take the ferry to Ba Sing Se. Zuko was standing by the ships edge, arms crossed leaning on it so it supported his weight. His Uncle was looking out to the water obviously deep in thought.

"It's hard to believe." The former general said closing his eyes. "That I would return to the scene of my greatest defeat."

"It must be hard." Zuko said. "You must be sad returning here."

"Sad…" Iroh still looked out at the water, "No I'm not sad, in fact…" He looked at Zuko to show a big smile on his face, "I've never been so HAPPY!"

"Huh?" Zuko almost fell off the boat.

"Sure fighting against the soldiers of Ba Sing Se is an honor, but living in the city. It's like a dream come true." Iroh then had thoughtful look on his face, "I must make a list of things I must by while there." He went inside. As for Zuko, he was trying to decide whether his Uncle truly was happy to go to the Great City or had finally become senile.

_**xx**_

The next morning Aang, Omi and the others continued down the Pass. The stopped after the climbed down a steep hill to find the rest of the path completely covered in water. "Great…" Aang muttered. He thought for a second and snapped his fingers, "I have an idea." The boy said turning around. "How many of us are there?" Sokka did a quick head count.

"Ten of us, not counting Appa and Momo."

"I'm amazed that you acknowledged my existence." Kimiko said sarcastic.

"Okay," Aang got back everyone's attention, "We can cross in two groups, Appa can hold five people in his saddle so half of us can be flown over while the other half crosses on an ice bridge that Katara and I make."

"How about Jin, her father, Clay, and Toph ride on Appa while the rest of us go on the ice bridge." Raimundo suggested. Everyone agreed and the four mentioned climbed on the giant Bison and Appa took off. Katara took a waterbending stance moving her upper body and arms back and swiftly pushing forward. The water in front of her solidified into ice and she walked onto it.

"Come on, Appa's getting ahead of us." The waterbending master said continuing on ahead, extending the ice bridge further. The others followed.

"Katara's water abilities are most impressive." Omi said quietly to Raimundo. "I would love to use her style of fighting in a battle." He looked up at his leader, "Do you think I am capable of such a thing?"

"Why are you asking me?" Raimundo put his arms behind his head. "You're Xiaolin Dragon of Water so I don't see why you _couldn't_ do some of the things she can. Maybe all four of us can use our elements like the Aang Gang…and however a firebender fights in Kim's case."

"Perhaps."

"Uh…guys." Speaking of Kimiko the sound of her voice caught everyone's attention. She had stopped walking and was looking at the water. "There's something down there." The group stopped and looked down, something that looked like a giant snake seemed to swim right underneath them.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"Probably just a water snake." Raimundo shrugged it off.

"No, those only grow to about ten feet." That was Sokka.

"We should hurry and get across." Katara said moving to the edge to extend the bridge. Suddenly something burst out of the water; a large green snake like creature rose above them and opened its mouth letting out a high pitched roar.

"I think I just figured out why it's called the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka shouted. The Serpent dived at the, but Aang used his staff to make a large gust of wind knocking the monstrous creature back. He then opened the staff to a glider and fly off to distract. Meanwhile Sokka and the others reached the other side and him, Toph and Clay climbed up the large hill to get a better look. They saw the Serpent dive back under water as it tried to catch the young airbender in its mouth. The large splash it made knocked Aang out of the air and into the water below him.

"Aang!" Katara cried as the boy hit the water with a splash. Aang broke to the surface and took a few deep breaths. The serpent's scaly back could be seen on the surface circling him like a shark. Aang spun around in the water, bending it to push him upward. Over on the shore Sokka had come up with an idea.

"Aang get that thing over here!"

"Are you crazy?" The airbender shouted opening up his glider again.

"Just do it!" Sokka yelled back then looked at Clay and Toph, "When I give the signal, use your earthbending as hard as you can. That should stop it." Aang flew towards the serpent chasing after like a fish going after bait. As they reached the edge Sokka gave the signal.

"Fire!"

Instantly Toph and Clay stopped the ground making two large boulders fly up then they 'punched' the boulders foreword. Aang quickly flew out of the way and they hit the Serpent's head dead-on, making it scream in pain and sink back into the water.

"Hook, line and sinker." Sokka cheered as Aang landed next to Katara and twirled his glider to put it away.

_**xx**_

"Look!" At Kimiko's voice the group looked upward to see a giant wall overlooking them. At last they had succeeded in crossing the Serpent's Pass and soon they would be in Ba Sing Se.

"Finally." Raimundo gave a sigh of relief, "Why couldn't they have made an easier way to get here?"

"If you wanted easier you should have just taken the ferry at full moon bay." Jin said.

"WHAT!" They all looked at the young girl.

"You mean we could have taken a ferry here instead of crossing that death trap?" Sokka pointed back to the Serpent's Pass.

"Hm, yeah pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked, and you need passports to get on anyway."

While Raimundo and Sokka began sulking Toph knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. Her blind eyes narrowed as she felt unusual vibrations not to far away from them.

"Toph what's wrong?" Katara asked catching everyone's attention.

"I'm feeling some strange vibrations, kind of like the metal machine that those three girls chased as in, only it's" she paused for a second trying to find the right word, "bigger."

The group looked at each other and Aang opened his glider again to fly over the large mountain like wall blocking his view. As he flew up Momo, Raimundo and Omi followed after him climbing the rocks. Aang landed on top of the hill, Momo perched on his shoulder and looked over gasping at what he saw.

"Aang, what wrong?" Omi asked then also gasped, "What is that thing?" Raimundo put a hand above his eyes to block out the sun.

"It's a drill…" He then looked to where it was heading, "And it's heading straight for that wall."

_End Chapter 9_

The Jin in this chapter is the same Jin in Tales of Ba Sing Se. Next Chapter the gang will have to save Ba Sing Se, the Xiaolin Monks will meet Azula for the first time and the Aang gang will also meet one of the Monks greatest enemies.

Sadly this will be the last chapter until January as I have finals this week and then I'm going to North Carolina for Christmas and won't have access to a computer. Happy Holidays! As always if I made any mistakes (spelling, grammar, mixing up names ect.) let me know.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Outer Wall

Sorry this chapter's late, I have many excuses. Speaking of excuses does anyone who's played Twilight Princess know how to get through the City in the Sky? That place is driving me CRAZY? I HATE OCCA'S…okay I'm done.

This chapter was originally gonna be twice as long, but since it's taking so long to type up I'm posting in two individual halves.

Chapter Ten: The Outer Wall

The others patiently waited for the return of Aang, Omi and Raimundo as they went to observe what it was that Toph had sensed. They only needed to wait about a moment before Aang came down using his glider followed by the two Xiaolin Monks climbing after him. Katara noticed the worried expression on Aang's face as Momo jumped onto her shoulder.

"Aang, what is it?" she asked, concerned for the twelve year old Avatar. Aang looked at her, and answered.

"We have a problem…a big one."

"Not just a big one," Omi cut in, "A long one, a very, very long one. So long that-"

"Just spit it out already!" Sokka interrupted the Dragon of Water, "What's going on? What's the problem?"

_**xx**_

From the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, the Drill looked even large and closer than it did from the exit of the Serpent's Pass. The rest of the group was shocked at the sight of the Fire Nation weapon.

"Oh… that…" was the Southern Water tribe warrior's response to seeing the ahead-of-it's-time machine. Jin unconsciously grabbed hold of her fathers arm. "It's horrible," she muttered, "why does the Fire Nation have to ruin our lives with these destructive weapons?"

That's what they were all wondering, but didn't have an answer to. Katara looked over toward the girl and her father. "Jin, Harith," The two looked at her, "You two should go into the city, you'll be safe there."

"All right," Harith agreed.

"Appa can take you down to entrance to the city," Aang told them. The two refugees got on the large bison and left for the cities entrance. The last airbender turned to the Xiaolin Dragons, "Can you guys keep an on that thing while we," referring to Katara, Sokka, Toph and himself, "talk to the guards around here."

"Sure," Raimundo said, and with that Aang and his group went off leaving the dragons alone. They stood in silence, before Omi's head popped up and he jumped on the wall.

"I've got an idea: Raimundo, we have the Falcon's Eye with us, correct?" Raimundo looked at Omi for a second then reached into his pants pocket and took it out. Omi snatched it out of his leader's hand.

"Hey, what's the deal dude?"

"I believe I know how we can stop this drill," the bald monk said, putting the Shen Gong Wu over his write eye. "Falcon's Eye!" With that cry the magical artifact activated.

"Well don't' keep us in the dark," Raimundo said.

"Yeah, Omi what's your plan?" Kimiko questioned.

"You remember one of the training sessions Master Fung gave us one when an opponent is to powerful to attack on the outside, right?" Omi asked.

"To attack it on the inside," Clay answered. "Oh, I get it. Yer gonna use the Falcon's Eye to see how the machine works then we can figure out from there how to destroy it."

"Exactly," Omi concluded, "now let's see." The short boy began looking over the large drilling mechanism as it spun around, "There appear to be large metal-oh what are those things called again…? Beams, poles-"

"Braces?" Raimundo suggests.

"Yes, thank you." Omi then proceeded to search around more. He saw mechanics everywhere working on something on the drill to keep the massive weapon running at peak performance. Finally he moved his eye up to the main control room. "There are some strong looking men in there and three girls." His eyes widened and he took of the Falcon's eye and looked at his friends, "Two of those girls are the one's that attacked us on the Mountains."

"You sure?" Kimiko asked, surprised. Omi nodded. "What are they doing out here?"

"I don't know." Omi's face then turned red, "Though I must say without the night shadows hiding there features, those girls sure are pretty." Kimiko glared at Omi which made the monk panic and quickly put the Falcon's Eye back on and continue searching. He saw one of the girls, the one they hadn't seen before walk over to someone with long black hair. "One of them seems to be talking to another person," he said, then muttered, "why does he seem familiar?"

Omi got his answer as the man turned around. The monk gasped at the site. He knew who it was, and almost wished he didn't.

_**xx**_

"There. Here."

Azula, a little surprised, looked at Chase Young. It was the first time she'd heard the young man speak in a few days. "You mean the Avatar?" she asked.

"Perhaps…" Chase trailed off, and said no more.

The Fire Nation Princess didn't bother to ask anymore at that point. Chase Young wasn't going to give her a straight answer and she knew it. Instead she looked at War Minister Qin and said, "Proceed with breaching Ba Sing Se's wall."

"Yes, Princess," replied the War Minister obediently.

"And don't mess up," Azula warned, "My father might have had mercy on you after your failure at the Northern Air Temple, but if you fail this, I promise I won't be so kind."

Although Minister Qin tried to keep his stoic composure, he was visibly sweating. In a hurry he began giving the men in the control room orders, all while Azula's gold eyes watched him like a hawk.

_**xx**_

Katara began healing a soldier using her waterbending. These men had gone out to take down the drill several minutes and had gotten ambushed. Some had minor wounds or burns, while some had to be completely covered in bandages because of bleeding. Most however didn't even look hurt at all, but couldn't even move. The Waterbending Master was using her healing ability on one of these men's arm.

"So, what happened to him?" Toph asked. While Katara answered her, Sokka and Aang were talking with one of the generals.

"So let me get this straight, everything you've tried to break through the drill has failed?" The water tribe Warrior asked.

"Yes, no matter how many times my soldiers threw rocks at it, they just bounced off." The general said. "This is bad; the Grand Secretariat is counting on the Outer Walls military to prevent any Fire Nation troops to enter the city."

"Why don't you ask for more troops to fight?" Aang suggested. The general snorted.

"I've got a better chance of getting a vacation to Whaletail Island than _him_ giving me more troops." Aang and Sokka look at each other slightly surprised at the Generals comment. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

"Right, thanks for your time," Sokka said as the General walked off. He and Aang then went over to the girls; Katara had just finished talking to one earthbending soldier. Katara looked at them.

"Well?" She asked.

"Aside from learning that the General hates the Seciatrist- or whatever he's called- I've got nothing." He looked at the soldiers. "What about these guys; they don't _look _hurt."

"Ty Lee."

"Who?"

"The girl dressed like a circus freak." The waterbender explained, "She knows how to block a person's chi, which prevents them from moving and using any bending."

"In other words she takes them out form the inside." Toph simplified. Sokka put his hand to his chin as if thinking, then his eyes widened.

"Guys I have an idea."

_**xx**_

Omi took a step backwards, which resulted in him losing his balance and falling on his head. "Ow!" The yellow monk sat up rubbing his head as his friends knelt down by him.

"Omi, are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, thankfully my large cranium broke my fall."

"Usually that's a bad thing," Clay pointed out, "but I suppose whatever floats your boat." He re-adjusted his cowboy hat, "You look a little freaked out little guy. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just saw something really bad. Very, very bad."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Raimundo inquired. Omi stood up brushing off his clothes.

"Chase Young," Omi replied, "he's here." The others looked at each other before turning there attention back to Omi.

"You sure Omi?" that was Clay thinking maybe the poor monk was seeing things.

"Positive."

"But Jack has the Warp Whip," Kimiko reminded him, "so how could Chase get here?"

"Kim's got a good point," Raimundo commented, "There are a lot of guys in this world that have long hair, you sure you didn't get confused cue-ball."

"I trained under Chase when I was on the Hylin side, how could I get him mixed up with someone else?" While Omi did have a good argument, Raimundo and the others were still skeptical. For now though they chose to shrug it off to get to the task at hand. Sokka ran over as fast as he could, Katara, Toph and Aang behind him.

"The Drill…"He gasped as he stopped to catch his breath. "I've got an idea how to stop it."

"Take it out from the inside!" Omi shouted instantly, Sokka had a look of hopelessness on his face as he turned to his sister and friends, pointing an accusing finger at the dragons.

"They stole my idea!" He shouted, "I came up with that, and they stole it! This is so not fair!" Katara and Aang rolled there eyes at Sokka's immaturity.

_**xx**_

All while this was going on, the drill was still advancing. "How much longer until we finally reach the wall?" Mai asked in an _extremely_ bored tone. Sitting around in an oversized metal contraption wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.

"At the speed we are going we reach it by sunset," Minister Qin answered, though it was more towards Azula then Mai. "In a few hours, Princess, you'll be able to claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father."

"Excellent." Azula said, out of the corner of her eye she looked at Chase Young. _And then our little agreement will be over._

_End Chapter Ten_

Finally! Now back to the City in the Sky. Next achapter they will definately meet Chase Young and Azula face to face. An I get to write a fight scene (which has been in my head for over a month now...)


End file.
